


Постарайтесь избежать объятий с волками

by Lahaine



Series: Объятия с волками [1]
Category: Grimm (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Case Fic, Crossover, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Fandom Kombat, Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Классический кейс в декорациях приключенческого фэнтези. За время этого кейса Молли Хупер научилась варить зелья, Шерлок Холмс охотиться на ведьм, а Джон Уотсон купил пылесос, стиральную машину и починил проводку. Ни один волк в процессе написания текста не пострадал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Постарайтесь избежать объятий с волками

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf_Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Charm/gifts).



> **Примечание/Предупреждения:** пожалуйста, обратите внимание, что данный текст находится в категории пре-слэш и не является чистым дженом, поэтому каждый может судить о том, что ему кажется так, как ему кажется.
> 
> Текст изобилует клише из жанра фэнтези, речевыми клише фэнтези-текстов, клише характеров и характеристик персонажей, даже клише чайных пакетиков. Чайные пакетики ни в чем не виноваты.
> 
> Последнее, но не менее важное, текст написан по пилотной серии «Шерлок», снятой для компании BBC, поэтому возможны вариации в трактовке основных характеров (но автор не устоял, потому что нельзя просто взять и выкинуть кадры с Шерлоком на крыше при полной луне из головы).
> 
> Удачного прочтения.

«Избегайте случайных объятий с Волками», — огромный плакат-предупреждение висел прямо на выходе из зала выдачи багажа в Хитроу. Социальная реклама на грани шовинизма. Они бы еще написали «Постарайтесь не смотреть слишком пристально на японцев» или «Осторожно, голые женские коленки не предназначены для ваших бесстыжих рук». Джон криво усмехнулся и забросил вторую сумку на плечо, перехватил поудобнее округлую ручку чемодана. Чемодан послушно покатился за ним на своих маленьких колесиках.

 

Его никто не встречал, поэтому он, тысячу раз извинившись, протиснулся через толпу ожидающих к выходу, чтобы, наконец, почувствовать знакомый запах сырости и холод, задувающий под куртку. Англия встретила его именно так, как он ожидал — туманом и грозовыми облаками, затопившими небо.

 

Музыкальный вкус таксистов не изменился за последние семь лет: кажется тот мужчина, что вез его домой, особенно любил хиты прошлого десятилетия и всю дорогу (включая время в пробке на въезде в город) они слушали Spice Girls вместе и по отдельности. Все же хорошо, что Виктория Бэкхем не стала продолжать музыкальную карьеру.

 

Дом тоже остался прежним: три этажа, почерневший от времени камень и стрельчатые окна, не хватало только таблички «Памятник архитектуры, охраняется государством». Джону даже показалось, что Лондон смеется над ним, не давая почувствовать, сколько утекло времени. Он открыл тяжелые железные ворота и прошел по тропинке к дверям. В детстве они казались ему огромными, почти пугающими: пропуск в святая святых — семейное гнездо Уотсонов. Статуи химер, охраняющие вход, почудилось, проводили его тяжелыми немигающими взглядами.

 

С ключами пришлось повозиться: замок проржавел едва ли насквозь. Джон дал себе обещание смазать его в самое ближайшее время. Но вот с последним скрипучим оборотом неприступная крепость поддалась, и он шагнул внутрь. Выдохнул почти неслышно:

 

— Господи боже...

 

Он возвращался сюда слишком долго.

 

Плотный слой пыли покрывал все: картины, лестницу и затянутую тканью мебель. Тут ничего не изменилось с момента, как Джон ушел. Дом спал, дожидаясь возвращения наследника великолепия, оставшегося от прошлых эпох.

 

Выключатель нашелся не сразу, но Джон неплохо ориентировался во всей этой поствикторианской логике — спрячь новшества так, чтобы о них знали только слуги и хозяева. Его воспитывали, чтобы он сохранил эти традиции и передал следующему поколению, но Джон не оправдал ожиданий.

 

Вспыхнувший свет явил взгляду запустение и почерневшие от сырости углы. Джон, заслонив рот рукавом, дернул тяжелую ткань портьер, чтобы открыть окна. Пыли было много, так много, что, когда он срывал покрывала с мебели в зале на первом этаже и на кухне, она кружилась в воздухе, словно снег. Пылесос едва не задохнулся от необходимости проглотить столько за один раз. Джон даже подумал, что неплохо бы зажечь камин и избавится от мусора просто — сжечь, но тут же отбросил эту мысль: мало ли, трубу могло забить, тогда он попросту отравит себя угарным газом.

 

Нужно было вызывать трубочиста. И сантехника. И электрика. Лучше с бригадой специалистов по выведению паразитов и обработке деревянных покрытий. На это понадобятся деньги.

 

Представив, что нужно идти к нотариусу, а потом в банк и заниматься наследством уже всерьез, поднимая из небытия архивов необходимые документы, Джон почувствовал кислый привкус досады во рту. Нужно было чем-то его разбавить. Он достал посуду с полки: две чашки, две ложки и тарелка с цветочками по каемке. Вода в водопроводе оказалась ржавой, но вся ржавчина стекла за пару минут в раковину. Он наполнил электрический чайник, найденный в одном из шкафов, сполоснул посуду и приступил к поискам чая. В его семье чай любили как-то особенно, даже Гарри не могла оставить дом без пачки — про запас. А, вот и она! Черный с бергамотом, почти как он любил.

 

На секунду Джон представил, как его сестра заботливо упаковывала чай, чтобы до него не добрались крысы и сырость. Гарри, в отличии от него, серьезно относилась к традициям. Он всегда рос с мыслью, что именно она возглавит род. Гарри пропала без вести три года назад, и Джон не слишком верил, что вновь увидит ее живой.

 

Размышления о прошлом прервал раскат грома: Англия решила отметить его возвращение еще и грозой. Закипающий чайник забулькал кипящей водой и вдруг задушено зашипел и выключился, как и весь свет в доме. Пронзительно хлопнула входная дверь. Джон насторожился и потянулся к тяжелой кочерге за спиной — не бог весть какое оружие, но сойдет.

 

— Эта проводка никогда не могла выдержать электрический чайник, — раздался голос из коридора, — вы очень опрометчиво включили его, мистер Уотсон. Но ничего, я сейчас все исправлю. Я еще помню, как это делается, не беспокойтесь.

 

Джон медленно направился на голос, отчаянно вспоминая. Что-то знакомое, что-то чертовски знакомое, словно вертелось у него перед самым носом. Сам дом подсказывал ему.

 

— Так, кажется если повернуть вот этот рычажок, — бурчал мужчина себе под нос, — а нет, вот этот...

 

— Майк? Майк Стэмфорд?!

 

Загоревшийся свет подтвердил догадку Джона.

 

— А я знал, что вы меня вспомните, мистер Уотсон. Безумно рад вас видеть в наших краях. Я всегда верил, что вы вернетесь, и жене своей говорил, что Джон Уотсон вернется. Как же старушка Британия проживет без одного из вас? В Лондоне должен быть свой Гримм, — бывший дворецкий дома Уотсонов протянул открытую ладонь, которую Джон поспешил пожать. — С приездом вас.

 

— Называйте меня, Джон, Майк. Мы слишком давно знакомы, чтобы я выдержал столько официоза.

 

— Хорошо, Джон. Давайте, я помогу заварить вам чай, там где-то должен быть старый добрый алюминиевый чайник... и, простите за вопрос, зачем вам кочерга?

 

•••  
— Майк, а почему на улице так много полиции? — в момент, когда в очередной раз завыла сирена, Джон пытался шваброй снять с люстры паутину. Бабушка любила эту громоздкую старомодную люстру из хрусталя, мать мечтала сдать ее в антикварный магазин. Джон находил люстру очаровательной.

 

— О, это из-за Шерлока Холмса.

 

— Шерлока Холмса? — Имя не говорило ему ничего, но Джон не был в Англии семь лет, он даже не знал, с кем встречается принц Уильям, что многие бы сочли верхом неосведомленности. — Только не говори, что неподалеку поселилась знаменитость. Это был прекрасный тихий район.

 

— Он детектив. Крайне занятный парень, живет в четырех домах вниз по улице по нечетной стороне у миссис Хадсон. Помните миссис Хадсон? Вы должны познакомиться с ним, — Майк запнулся и замолчал. Это было занятно, потому что Джон ранее не замечал в потомственном дворецком стеснительности. Или это было не стеснение?

 

— Я буду рад снова увидеть миссис Хадсон, я не видел ее с похорон родителей.

 

Не самый лучший день в его жизни. Впрочем, идея показалась неплохой: стоило нанести хотя бы визит вежливости. В стенах собственного дома можно одичать от одиночества быстрее, чем в любой пустыне мира. Он так давно путешествовал сам по себе, что отвык от всех этих милых незначительных разговоров, без которых нельзя производить правильное впечатление и нравиться людям.

 

Джон не сомневался, что, если он хочет осуществить хотя бы часть задуманного до приезда в Англию, ему нужно потренироваться улыбаться и говорить. А то сегодня от его улыбки в банке бедную девушку-администратора едва не передернуло. И это при том, что она была человеком.

 

К миссис Хадсон он собрался на следующий день после обеда. Он позвонил, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Дверь открыла сама хозяйка, рассеянно моргнула, узнав, воскликнула:

 

— Джон!

 

И его давно так не обнимали. Лет восемь как.

 

— Миссис Хадсон.

 

— Ты вернулся! Почти не изменился, милый мальчик. Проходи, проходи, я сейчас сделаю чай.

 

Он прошел за ней на кухню, попутно слушая, как она рассказывает о том, кто переехал, кто вернулся, кто продал дом. Они теперь остались едва ли не единственным старожилами Бейкер-стрит.

 

— А у меня квартиру снимает Шерлок, милейший молодой человек, помог мне решить одну деликатную проблему.

 

— Да, я слышал о нем от Майка. Детектив. Полицейские сирены днем и ночью, как вы высыпаетесь, не представляю.

 

— Шерлок сейчас много помогает Скотланд-Ярду, ты знаешь, о нем даже в газетах пишут, — она вдруг опустила глаза.

 

Джон, столкнувшийся с подобной реакцией при упоминании Холмса уже второй раз, заинтересовался.

 

— Что-то не так?

 

— Нет, что ты... просто...

 

— Она боится, что наша встреча может пройти по весьма предсказуемому сценарию, как это было принято еще лет пятьдесят назад, — молодой человек, возникший в дверях кухни практически бесшумно, сопровождал каждое сказанное слово движением кисти, будто дирижировал оркестром.

 

Черные волосы закрывали уши и спускались чуть ниже, чтобы спрятать метку. Метку существа. Джону не нужно было ее видеть, потому что он знал наверняка. Люди не умели различать их, таких похожих и таких отличных, но он был прирожденным охотником, и перед ним стоял волк. Восхитительно привлекательный волк, чего за этим племенем практически не водилось.

 

— Джон Уотсон, — вроде бы, правила приличия никто не отменял, так что можно было для начала представится.

 

Волк удивленно вскинул брови, но все же принял рукопожатие. Перчатки он носил тонкие, светло-бежевые:

 

— Шерлок Холмс, консультирующий детектив. А вы, я полагаю, из семьи Уотсонов, что раньше жила неподалеку? Я считал, что после той аварии в живых не осталось никого.

 

— Шерлок! — возмутилась миссис Хадсон. Она надеялась воспитать «волка»? Пожалуй, нужно настоящее чудо, чтобы научить вежливости клыкастых.

 

— А вы тот самый беспокойный сосед, из-за которого я не могу спать по ночам? Поймите меня правильно, но я порадуюсь, если ваши бесценные друзья из Скотланд-Ярда будут выключать сирены.

 

— Я намекну им.

 

Шерлок расплылся в широкой улыбке, открывающей клыки. Внушительные такие, а уж если удлинятся — любой порядочный гражданин убежит с криками прочь. Джон никогда не причислял себя к порядочным гражданам Туманного Альбиона. Более того, ему бы понравилось больше, если бы волк показал ему весь набор — с когтями и вытягивающейся челюстью.

 

— Что ж, приятно познакомиться, Шерлок Холмс. Так как я вернулся в Лондон буквально пару дней назад и все время трачу на то, чтобы привести дом в порядок, я буду рад гостям.

 

— У меня были несколько иные представления о Гриммах, — Шерлок искоса взглянул на Джона, выразив одним этим достаточно недоверия. — Вы приглашаете меня в гости?

 

— Совершенно верно.

 

— Я существо.

 

— А я охотник. Я не заманиваю вас с целью жестоко убить, миссис Хадсон мне этого не простит, я слишком ценю ее расположение, — Джон повернулся к хозяйке дома. — Правда, Марта, я не причиню вреда вашему любимому квартиранту.

 

Миссис Хадсон обняла Джона, приговаривая, что он всегда был хорошим добрым мальчиком, мальчиком с большим сердцем. Шерлок смотрел заинтересованно, будто бы столкнулся с загадкой, которую ему теперь жизненно необходимо было разгадать.

 

Лондон неизменно преподносил Джону сюрпризы. Возможно, именно это заставляло его убегать — и из-за этого он каждый раз возвращался.

 

•••  
Второй этаж особняка выглядел немногим лучше первого. Джон выгреб мусор из спальни и наконец добрался до кабинета. Пришедшие после целого дня уговоров сантехники чем-то громыхали в подвале. Майк разбирал бумаги, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то планы дома с информацией об электрической проводке. Кажется, здесь было проще активировать магию, чем реанимировать провода.

 

Когда в дверь позвонили, Джон сбежал по лестнице в надежде, что ему доставили новый пылесос взамен того, что задохнулся от накопившейся в доме пыли.

 

— А я уж думал, что вы не... О... — он начал говорить раньше, чем распахнул дверь. На пороге обнаружился Шерлок Холмс. В застегнутом наглухо пальто и с шарфом поверх воротника, еще больше скрывающим шею. Естественно: волки ненавидят оставлять открытыми некоторые части тела, например горло и запястья. C инстинктами не поспоришь. — Простите, я думал, это служба доставки.

 

— Я догадался.

 

— Но я рад, что вы заглянули, — Джон сцепил руки, чтобы не слишком активно жестикулировать. Хищников активная жестикуляция людей попросту бесила, всех остальных существ — пугала. — Хотите чай?

 

— У меня к вам деловое предложение.

 

— Да заходите уже внутрь, тут уже не так грязно, как было. Ваше пальто в полной безопасности.

 

Шерлок неуверенно шагнул за порог, будто ожидая, что попадет в какую-то скрытую ловушку. Он быстро пробежал глазами по открывшемуся виду: коридор, холл, лестница и выход на кухню, потом остановил свой взгляд на Джоне:

 

— Мне нужна ваша профессиональная консультация.

 

Джон фыркнул, потом уже рассмеялся в голос:

 

— Чем же я могу вам помочь?

 

— Вы много путешествовали, бывали в Средней Азии, в Афганистане, думаю, даже в Африке, — Холмс говорит быстро и уверенно, явно привыкнув давить на собеседника. — Вы много видели. Помимо этого, у вас есть весьма специфический опыт в семье Гриммов, вы охотник...

 

— Я предпочел бы больше этим не заниматься, — коротко, но весьма четко прояснил Джон свою позицию.

 

— Но вы охотились.

 

Это подразумевало, что он убивал. Джон хотел бы сказать «нет», но волки всегда были честны, как и многие существа. Честнее людей. Он привык говорить, как они.

 

— Да.

 

Надо же, Холмс даже глазом не моргнул.

 

— Скотланд-Ярд за последнее время расследовал пять похожих несчастных случаев, — Шерлок поспешил продолжить свою и без того не слишком размеренную речь: он говорил так, словно куда-то отчаянно опаздывал. — Несколько дней назад мне удалось установить некоторую связь между погибшими: часть жертв была связана с постройкой социального центра для малолетних преступников, другая — со сносом сквота на юге Лондона, обоими проектами руководит одна и та же строительная компания. Все жертвы женщины, что странно, но спишем на допустимую погрешность. Я уверен, это не случайность, а убийства, но пока не могу ничего доказать. В дело вмешана магия, а у меня нет опыта в работе с ней. А у вас он есть. Два часа назад нашли еще одну девушку. Вы поедете со мной?

 

— То есть вы считаете, что кто-то убил шесть человек при помощи магии? Теоретически, вероятность весьма мала, но если вы хотите, чтобы я посмотрел... — Джон прокрутил эту мысль у себя в голове. — Тогда с вас кофе. И подождите три минуты, я переоденусь, а то на мне больше пыли, чем под комодом.

 

Шерлок дожидался его у ворот. Он же махнул одному из таксистов, они забрались в машину.

 

— Кажется, ваш пылесос привезли, — заметил он, когда они тронулись.

 

— Майк заберет. Он все равно обещал еще поискать чертежи. С этой столетней проводкой столько проблем.

 

— Майк Стэмфорд. Он работал у вас, я так понимаю.

 

— Он работал у моих бабушки с дедушкой, вернее нет, его отец работал дворецким у них. А Майк потомственный, скажем так, оруженосец. Их семья существовала вместе с моей с начала позапрошлого века, если не дольше. Он пришел в особняк, когда я вернулся.

 

— Я слышал, что Гриммы крайне трепетного относятся к истории своей семьи. Даже трепетнее, чем королевские отпрыски.

 

— Меня заставляли стоять в углу на горохе, пока я не выучил всех предков, их подвиги и вклад в историю борьбы с существами, — Джон снова рассмеялся. Давно его никто так не развлекал. — Мы с сестрой придумали ругательные стишки, чтобы не путаться во всех Ульрихах-Францисках. И нет, читать я их не буду, они оскорбительные, пошлые и грубые.

 

Джон вдруг понял, что удивительно легко разговаривает с практически незнакомым человеком. Незнакомым существом, ладно. Он прикусил губу и с любопытством глянул на Шерлока. Как он, интересно, выдерживает всю эту городскую суету? Неужели в лес не тянет? Центр Лондона и самому Джону не слишком-то нравился: слишком много шума, отвлекающих звуков, цветов, движений.

 

— Приехали, — объявил таксист.

 

В подъезде стояло несколько полицейских в форме, но Шерлока они пропустили без вопросов. Тот двигался, как волк — бесстрашно. Джон прошел следом. Третий этаж перекрывала синяя полицейская лента. Такая же лента огораживала место аварии, место гибели его семьи. Джона передернуло от воспоминаний.

 

— Тебя, кажется, не звали, — заметила стоящая в коридоре женщина с блокнотом, — тем более с компанией. Ты решил водить на места преступления всех желающих?

 

— Знаешь, дыхательные практики помогают сдерживать агрессию. Советую тебе изучить их, Салли, пока Андерсон не стал жертвой насилия в семье. Для мужчин, говорят, это унизительно, — ровно ответил Шерлок.

 

Они прошли в комнату. Джон втянул носом воздух и отстранился от разговоров: разговоры мешали. Неважно, что будет объяснять Шерлок — то, ради чего он приехал, было прямо перед ним.

 

Женщина чуть за тридцать лежала боком, поджав под себя ноги: свободная домашняя одежда, растрепанные светлые волосы, испачканные тушью пальцы. Изо рта на пол натекла маленькая лужица почерневшей крови. Она казалась нетронутой, будто потеряла сознание, когда зашла в гостиную. Джон потянулся к перчаткам, услышал словно со стороны настойчивый голос Шерлока:

 

— Он посмотрит.

 

Зубы у нее были испачканы в крови, но десны не кровоточили. Он проверил рот. Потом приоткрыл глаза, с минуту рассматривал выцветающую радужку. Повернул голову, чтобы прощупать пальцами затылок. Ругнулся, кажется, вслух.

 

Джон поднялся с колен и, наконец, обратился к Шерлоку, игнорируя всех остальных:

 

— Тебе было нужно мое профессиональное мнение? Ее убили. И я не хотел бы встретиться с этой ведьмой без подготовки.

 

— Ведьмой? Ну не приплетайте сюда еще и ведьм, лондонский ковен и так уже еженедельно подает жалобы на Скотланд-Ярд, — произнес мужчина в годах, обращаясь к Джону.

 

— Шесть убийств, — напомнил Шерлок, — это те, что мне удалось связать.

 

— Токсикология была чистая, мы консультировались по вопросу возможного применения магии, — поспешил отметить парень, кажется, судмедэксперт. Судя по виду, его семья имела с существами весьма близкие родственные связи. А он родился человеком, редкость на самом деле: существа доминантны по отношению к людям.

 

— Ее не заставляли ничего пить, не так ли? — Шерлок сверкнул глазами, и Джон кивнул. Убийца был изобретателен, почти гениален, у Скотланд-Ярда едва ли были в распоряжении консультанты, имевшие дело с такими ритуалами, если бы Шерлок не установил связь, дела бы так и остались в категории «несчастный случай».

 

— У кого-нибудь есть лазерная указка, лучше несколько, — попросил Джон. — Да ладно, не дергайтесь, я просто поясню, как она это сделала.

 

Полицейские, набившиеся в квартиру, лишь бы посмотреть, почему поднялось столько шума, стали хлопать себя по карманам. Лазеров нашлось целых шесть штук.

 

— Вы не могли бы, — он подозвал того самого эксперта, — простите, не знаю, как вас зовут.

 

— Ричард Андерсон.

 

— Ричард, встаньте прямо, как я сейчас стоял, так должна была стоять жертва. Она была чуть ниже вас, сердце, значит, тоже было ниже, где-то на уровне живота. Вот, теперь держите лазер так, чтобы он точно падал на стену, а этот вот так, чтобы получился прямой угол. Сейчас проверим.

 

Под заинтересованным взглядами Джон прошелся по комнате в пространстве, которое очертили лазеры. Ему еще никогда не приходилось работать с такой толпой свидетелей за спиной. Гриммы неспроста слыли одиночками.

 

— Вот ты где, — он снял картину и заметил под ней зуб, приклеенный прозрачным скотчем к стене.

 

— Что это? — Салли поморщилась, подставляя пакетик для улик.

 

— То, чем кажется. Кошачий зуб, — Джон обернулся к Ричарду. — Теперь установите один лазер точно на этой точке, а другой отклоните на сорок пять градусов.

 

— Пятиугольная звезда, — с каким-то довольством произнес Шерлок, направляясь к противоположной стене. Он явно смекнул принцип поиска улик.

 

— Она самая.

 

Вдвоем они быстро собрали все пять частей, скрытые за различными элементами интерьера квартиры. Набор получился экзотический и включал, в том числе, и чешую крокодила, что навело Джона на не самые хорошие предположения.

 

— Она попала в ловушку. Это как бомба. Неважно, когда бы ваша жертва вошла в квартиру. Ей нужно было только в определенный момент оказаться в этой точке, потом, — он щелкнул пальцами, — она упала замертво спиной назад, у нее всего один синяк на затылке. Думаю, даже почти не мучилась, весьма действенная штука. На вскрытии будет остановка сердца.

 

— И на чем же держалось заклинание? — уточнил Ричард, теперь как-то опасливо посматривающий на жертву, люди, ничего не смыслящие в магии, имели привычку пугаться «с опозданием». — Оно еще внутри?

 

— Так, конечно, вернее, — согласился Джон. — Но ведьма слишком хотела, чтобы смерть сошла за случайную остановку сердца. Зачем так стараться, если оставил улики в желудке жертвы, где вы бы их нашли...

 

— Источник под ней, — продолжил Шерлок. — Под полом.

 

Холмс явно был знаком с принципами симметрии и теоретическими основами построения сети заклинаний:

 

— Кстати, Лестрейд, советую твоим людям проверить дома других жертв несчастных случаев. Источники должны были сохраниться.

 

— Ты хочешь втянуть меня в расследование серийных убийств с ведьмами и заклинаниями, — ответивший Холмсу мужчина потер лоб, словно пытался отогнать навязчивую головную боль.

 

Джон его понимал. Лучше никогда не иметь никаких дел с ведьмами. Увидев ведьму, следовало обходить ее стороной, если за ней не водилось злых дел, и убивать, если водились. Из-за пользования силой ведьмы гнили изнутри. По опыту Джона, внутреннее состояние не самым лучшим образом сказывалось на их коммуникационных навыках и любви ко всему сущему.

 

— Если на ее совести минимум шесть смертей в одном городе меньше чем за год, найдите ее сейчас, — вмешиваться в разговор не хотелось, но, пожалуй, так было правильно. Лестрейд имел возможность открыть расследование. — Иначе она скроется и продолжит. Или устроит массовое жертвоприношение. Начав убивать при помощи магии, они никогда не могут остановиться.

 

— Откуда вам знать? — Джонов собеседник выдохнул и все же решил соблюсти приличия: — Детектив-инспектор Грэгори Лестрейд.

 

— Джон, — лучше было обойтись без всех этих формальностей. С его фамилией так точно.

 

— Что ж, просто Джон, откуда вы знаете, что ведьма не остановится, если предположить, что Шерлок прав в отношении других смертей?

 

— Что ж, детектив-инспектор, — скопировал его манеру обращения Джон, — я не знаю, почему ведьма выбрала эту женщину, почему она выбрала других, спросить об это лучше Шерлока. Но даже если это было случайным порывом, она войдет во вкус. Заклинания вроде этого требуют ритуалов, которые.... Такая магия — как наркотик. От нее невыносимо отказаться, если попробуешь однажды.

 

— Так что это было за заклинание?

 

— Пожалуй, мне нужно поискать информацию на этот счет, но я посмотрю пару книжек для вас, — пообещал Джон.

 

Правда, поднимать семейные архивы он желанием не горел. Сам же пообещал себе, что больше не полезет. И как долго продержались его благие намерения и планы изменить жизнь? До предложения от соседа-волка помочь в расследовании серии убийств.

 

— Вы эксперт в области ведьмовства, «просто Джон»?

 

Шерлок хитро усмехнулся за спиной инспектора, показав клыки, от чего Джону срочно захотелось оттаскать его за уши. Длинные, лохматые уши, которые у того, естественно, скрывались под всей этой человеческой личиной.

 

— Что-то вроде того.

 

•••  
Шерлок был впечатлен. Он ни в коем случае не собирался это демонстрировать, но факт этот для себя признал. Хранилище Гриммов больше напоминало банковский сейф размером с его комнату. Даже если бы все здание взлетело на воздух, содержимое осталось бы целым и невидимым.

 

Джон зевнул и осмотрелся — он давно не заглядывал внутрь. Годы истории его предков. Возможно, он должен был испытывать гордость, но на деле этот склад бесценных знаний и артефактов навевал скуку.

 

— Ты знаешь немецкий? Большая часть этих книг написала на немецком. Традиции.

 

— Да, вполне, — ответил Шерлок, пробегая пальцами по корешкам некоторых фолиантов.

 

— Не то смотришь, тебе явно нужно что-то из разделов «ведьмы» и «весьма паршивые заклинания», — Джон попробовал пошутить. Сам он уже опустился на колени и достал несколько дневников-книг. — Вот это возьми. И, кажется, тут стояла еще одна любопытная... а вот...

 

Поверх всего исторического великолепия легла небольшая записная книжка, явно из второй половины XX века.

 

— Ты читал все?

 

— Пролистывал так точно. Посмотри сначала эти, можешь посидеть на кухне, в кабинете все еще беспорядок. Я заварю чай, — Джон подцепил с полки еще один тонкий блокнотик и вышел. — Если ты найдешь хоть что-то, то я могу написать своему коллеге в Новом Орлеане. Это явно не европейская магия, впрочем, и не восточная, он мог сталкиваться с чем-то подобным ближе, чем я.

 

Предполагал ли Шерлок, что однажды будет сидеть в семейном гнезде Гриммов, читать их книги, говорить с одним из них и даже пить предложенный чай? Нет. Он родился уже после того, как существа получили равные права с людьми, после всех войн, выступлений, заговоров и попыток обрести власть. Его родители еще помнили другие времена, но не любили делиться воспоминаниями с детьми. Гриммы всегда оставались символом подавления, оружием, несущим смерть, они ассоциировались с контролем и неминуемым наказанием, которое постигнет всякого нарушителя закона.

 

Они не были людьми, они были другими.

 

Гримм, которого Шерлок встретил на кухне у миссис Хадсон, был другим среди других. Волк слишком хорошо чувствовал опасность и азарт, бурлящие в крови от близости к охотнику. Кто-то из прогрессистов века четыре назад предположил, что Гриммы по происхождению такие же существа (а вовсе не люди, как считали канонисты), просто совершенно особенного вида. Кажется, его сожгли за еретические идеи на костре. Инквизицией определенно заведовал кто-то из дальних предков Уотсонов.

 

Шерлок не слишком интересовался мировой историей и мифологией, ему больше по душе были химия, криминалистика и любые знания, какие он находил практическими. Магией, он полагал, можно было пренебречь: настоящая магия осталась в прошлом. Теперь ему предстояла пересмотреть некоторые свои представления. Он никогда не планировал столкнуться с одним из Гриммов, а в случае столкновения ему, как и всякому порядочному существу, следовало бы поскорее скрыться с глаз долой и не злить охотника.

 

Майкрофт всегда говорил ему, что он слишком любопытен для своего собственного блага. Шерлок никогда не признал бы, что Майкрофт оказался прав. Зрелище Джона Уотсона за работой, а также визит в библиотеку (библиотека в большей степени, да, точно) заставили здравый смысл скончаться в муках. Инстинкты хищника продолжали беситься, но Шерлок слишком хорошо умел их контролировать. В конце концов, он потратил всю свою жизнь на то, чтобы укротить своего зверя.

 

Любопытство победило с разгромным счетом.

 

— Ты хоть осознаешь, какую ценность представляют собой эти книги? — Шерлок вернулся в реальность только после того, как Джон поставил перед ним большую тарелку с сандвичами.

 

— В Ватикане собрание сочинений получше будет, они когда-то сумели привлечь лучших из лучших, — Джон невозмутимо помешивал чай в заварочном чайнике, словно не сообщил ничего примечательного. — Тебе нравятся описания пыток?

 

— Пытки? Нет. Здесь больше информации о ведьмах, чем в Гугле. В двух книгах!

 

— Семейный бизнес, — Джон поставил кружки. — Мы вроде как занимаемся каталогизацией и уничтожением существ больше тысячелетия. Что-то нашел?

 

— Да, вот вариация нужного обряда, — Шерлок повернул к Джону книгу, а сам потянулся к бутербродам.

 

Тот начал внимательно читать, как-то очень старомодно, проводя пальцем по строкам сверху вниз, кивая, будто принимая информацию и соглашаясь с автором, потом сфотографировал на телефон и пояснил:

 

— Отправлю. Магия ведьм такая же непредсказуемая, как и они сами, общие принципы не дают полного понимания. А без полного понимания что-то обязательно пойдет не так, как нужно. Ребятам из Скотланд-Ярда не помешают неоспоримые доказательства, я полагаю. С другой стороны, магия каждой ведьмы — это подпись, ни одна не выполняет заклинание точно как другая. Не уверен, что британский суд примет это в качестве доказательства вины...

 

— Много ведьм встречал?

 

— Не меньше сотни, — Джон весь был поглощен сочинением письма своему коллеге. Нельзя недооценивать важности деталей в описании места свершения обряда (правило четвертое из пособия по охоте на ведьм).

 

— Сколько из них ты убил?

 

Джон, кажется даже не обиделся на вопрос, спокойно отложил телефон и, отпив глоток чая, ответил:

 

— Двух. Третья, я клянусь, спрыгнула с крыши сама, едва меня увидела. Я признаю, что произвожу эффект на женщин, но чтобы прямо так, с десятого этажа...

 

Шерлок посмотрел на него, ожидая хоть какого-то подтверждения того, что последняя ремарка — шуточная, но не дождался: его скрутил приступ хохота.

 

— Это не смешно, почему я смеюсь?!

 

— Потому что это смешно, — Джон продержался секунд десять и сам согнулся пополам.

 

Отсмеявшись, Шерлок глотнул остывающего чая.

 

— Я тебя не боюсь, хотя должен, — сказал он прямо, как привык говорить всегда. — Та информация, что я сумел собрать о Гриммах, позволяет мне говорить, что вы все ловкие беспринципные убийцы. И закон ни одной страны не будет противоречить желаниям Гримма, объявившего охоту. Вы воплощение самого страшного кошмара для любого существа.

 

Джон даже не моргнул. Глаза у него были светлые, а смотрел он так, будто привык заглядывать в бездну.

 

— Ладно.

 

— Ладно?

 

— Бойся меня, — Джон пожал плечами. В какой-то домашней кофте, за столом с чаем, бутербродами и печеньем он не наводил ужас. То есть — совсем. — Я привык. Меня судят по тому, кем я родился, а не потому, кем я стал. Типично. Я отлично справляюсь с тем, к чему привык, а вот изменения переношу плохо.

 

Шерлок часто наблюдал за допросами. Он догадался, что дальше потребуется «присутствие адвоката», или, если говорить общепринятым языком, что разговор выходит из зоны комфорта собеседника и Шерлока могут выгнать за дверь. Не стоило рисковать.

 

— Ты позвонишь мне, когда получишь информацию о заклинании?

 

— Без проблем. Постарайся внушить Скотланд-Ярду, что мне нужно посмотреть хотя бы один из источников, что они найдут. Я понимаю, что она выбрала сердце, это без сомнений, но там есть еще пару существенных нюансов.

 

— Да, ты же эксперт в области ведьмовства, — напомнил Шерлок фразу, брошенную Лестрейдом.

 

— Я полгода прожил в румынском ковене, — будто бы мимоходом заметил Джон, наблюдая за реакцией.

 

Глаза Шерлока на секунду расширились и вспыхнули золотом, информация того стоила.

 

•••  
— Мне нужен рыжехвост, — заявил Джон, едва Шерлок появился в его поле зрения. Прозвучало это так сурово, будто он собирался порезать несчастное существо на ингредиенты так скоро, как ему его доставят.

 

— Я не поставляю рыжехвостов, — огрызнулся детектив.

 

Джон выдохнул и сбросил с себя привычный образ Гримма, который налип на него сразу же, как он начал варить проклятое зелье. Он подозревал, что в такие моменты отчаянно похож на деда и имеет вид весьма кровожадный, как будто собирается не вежливо задать вопрос, а выстрелить в лицо.

 

— Мне нужно прочесть заклинание, чтобы закончить зелье. Рыжехвосты справляются с этим отлично, почти как ведьмы. Я отвратительно колдую, чтоб ты знал.

 

— Думаю, в Ярде будет один. Или даже два. Я нашел для тебя источник. Ты едешь? — в том, что Шерлок быстро переключился, был определенный плюс — он не из тех, кто бесконечно прокручивает события дня, анализируя или агонизируя в жалости к себе.

 

— Да, вот, подержи, — Джон передал ему деревянную ложку, которой помешивал содержимое кастрюли, — вращение строго по часовой стрелке, не больше пятнадцати оборотов в минуту. Если не испортишь, используем для поиска ведьмы.

 

— У меня магистерская степень по химии.

 

— Лучше бы у тебя была степень в кулинарном деле, магия приготовления зелий гораздо ближе к поварскому искусству, — с мягкой иронией в голосе откликнулся Джон, направляясь в душ. Это зелье украло у него все утро.

 

Зелье, судя по цвету, Шерлок не испортил. Он даже увлекся тем самым блокнотом с рецептами, который Джон вытащил вчера с полки, снял пальто и устроился на стуле рядом с плитой.

 

— Все, можешь отдать мне ложку, сейчас процедим, я перелью это во флягу и можем отправляться. Куда ты там хотел, в Ярд? — Джон достал ситечко и миску.

 

— Поедем сначала в морг. Скажи, кто писал вот это? — Шерлок открыл блокнот на страничке с веселыми иллюстрациями расчлененных крыс.

 

— Я, — зелье отливало золотистом и пахло, как целый скошенный луг — разнотравьем и солнцем. Отчаянно захотелось скорейшего наступления лета. Джон мог бы отправится в Шотландию, или...

 

— Вклад в семейный бизнес?

 

— Мне было шестнадцать, и я готовился к поступлению в медицинский. Подумал, некоторые эксперименты достойны того, чтобы оказаться в семейной библиотеке. Как видишь, пригодилось.

 

— Ты хотел поступить в медицинский? — Шерлок с любопытством наблюдал за переливанием зелья в специальную флягу. Он видел такие в магазине — специально предназначенные для сохранения содержимого в изначальном состоянии для последующей активации. Стоило приобрести пару и сварить что-нибудь из увиденного в книгах Гриммов. Может быть, магия совсем не так бесполезна, как он думал, и вовсе не умирает как наука.

 

— Я его закончил. Только дальше не сложилось, — Джон закручивает крышечку на фляжке. — Поехали. После обеда ко мне обещал заглянуть электрик, который, кажется, разбирается в том, как проводили электричество в прошлом столетии. Я ни за что не упущу его, ты не представляешь, как я хочу подключить уже нормальную стиральную машину...

 

 

Девочка в морге, которая должна была достать для Джона один из источников, найденных вчера ночью, оказалась рыжехвостом. Он посмотрел на нее алчно, почти забыв о приличиях — так смотрят на недостающую часть мозаики, на дерево, которое можно перекинуть через ручей, чтобы перейти его. Девочка увидела не человека, но Гримма, тут же испугалась, вскрикнула и забилась под стол в лаборатории, выставив пинцет перед собой, словно страшное оружие защиты.

 

— Простите меня, пожалуйста, — Джон сел на корточки, ощущая себя последним идиотом. — Это случайно.

 

Она посмотрела на него своими огромными карими, как у всех рыжехвостов, глазами и покачала головой. «Я не поверю тебе, хитрая тварь» — читалось на заострившемся лисьем личике.

 

— Молли, не глупи, — Шерлок был искренне раздосадован необходимостью опускаться на колени и портить брюки. В морге, конечно, полы мыли часто, но вот то, чем мыли эти полы, вызывало искреннее отвращение — запах хлора после работы тут не выветривался даже за несколько дней.

 

— Шерлок, он... он Гримм, — пропищала она.

 

— И ты думаешь, Гримма остановит стол и пинцет, если он решит тебя убить? Давай, иди сюда, — он снял перчатку и протянул руку, с удлинившимися когтями и пальцами, чтобы напомнить ей, что они оба — существа, что он на ее стороне.

 

— Ладно, — Молли выползла из-под стола и отряхнулась. — Пожалуйста, не убивайте меня, хорошо? Я все принесу.

 

Она быстро шмыгнула в соседнюю комнату. Джон посмотрел на Шерлока снизу вверх и криво ухмыльнулся:

 

— Красный. Я сам проиграл себе двадцатку.

 

Волк быстро убрал руку, позволившую охотнику определить окрас шерсти и вид.

 

— А между чем и чем?

 

— Хадсон Бей*, — Джон пересел на стул на колесиках, — и красный, да.

 

Вот тут Шерлок, кажется, обиделся, потому что сравнение с породой Хадсон Бей он находил не слишком лестным. Джон бы еще назвал его Австралийским Динго — беспардонным, хамоватым динго, не умеющим вести себя в приличном обществе. Хадсон Беи походили на собак, на пушистых мягколапых хаски, готовых подставить живот любому, кто согласится их почесать — позора не оберешься от родства с такими. У него была хорошая стая. «Была» — вот что имеет значение в данной ситуации, больше ее нет.

 

— Вот, — Молли разрушила тишину, появившись с вещественной уликой — источником, питающим заклинание. Источник был мертв, потому что убийство вытянуло из него всю энергию. Он разлагался, как и положено еще недавно живой материи.

 

— Свиное сердце? — уточнил Джон, высматривая скальпель и пинцет.

 

— Нет, телячье, — Молли постаралась встать поближе к Шерлоку, подальше от Гримма. Иногда Джон думал о том, каков его истинный облик, который видят существа, как сильно он изменяется, что это пугает их до чертиков? Он никогда не спашивал.

 

— Да уж, разложилось почти все, что могло, — Джон осторожно разрезал сердце. Стоило проверить, на всякий случай. Внутрь источника редко что-то помещали, просто напитывали энергией или кровью несколько дней. Раскрыв сердце, он приступил к прощупыванию пальцами. Ничего. Ничего. Ах, вот и ты...

 

Подцепленное пинцетом апельсиновое зернышко легло на стеклянную плоскую коробочку. Охотник продолжил: рядом с апельсиновым зерном появилось анисовое. Под конец Джон отрезал кусочек сердца и положил а пакетик.

 

— По лицу вижу, что ты недоволен. Чем? — Шерлок дождался возможности задать вопрос. Он ненавидел состояние, в котором есть вопросы, но нет ответов. Было непривычно следовать за кем-то, а не вести. Но Гримм, пожалуй, был из тех, кто легко вел за собой.

 

— Знаешь, что символизирует апельсиновое зернышко?

 

— И анисовое вместе! — Молли прикрыла рот рукой и сдавленно охнула, очевидно, догадавшись. — Она пытается зачать!

 

— Ведьма пытается зачать от заказных убийств? Она же не сама выбирает своих жертв, невозможно, был бы больший разброс по социальному и демографическому статусу, для себя лично она бы выбрала кого-то попроще, кого-то из группы риска, у нее есть наниматель... — Шерлок недоверчиво посмотрел на Молли. Женщины вроде нее часто были скоропалительны в своих выводах. Виной всему — впечатлительность. Чего только стоит ее выходка, когда она увидела Джона!

 

— Если у нее есть наниматель. Неважно. Собственно, Молли права: анисовое и апельсиновое зерна в сердце говорят лишь о том, что ведьма пытается зачать дитя. Только от такой магии, что... либо она сама проклята и изгнана из ковена, чтобы так рисковать, но это маловероятно — сила ведьмы напрямую зависит от ее связи с ковеном, она бы не справилась одна. Либо ведьма не знает, что делает, а в этом я очень сомневаюсь.

 

— Но есть и еще одна возможность, правильно? — Шерлок испытующе смотрел на Джона и видел в нем в этот момент только охотника, Гримма, а не человека. Этот третий вариант Джону отчаянно не нравился.

 

— Да, с помощью магии смерти ведьма может зачать ребенка, но только Жнеца.

 

Жнецы — еще одно идеально оружие, только сделанное не для защиты людей, а для защиты существ, судьи для охотников. Их породила сама магия, согласно легендам. Или вот такая же ведьма. И, если у вас были проблемы с Гриммом, вам нужен был жнец. Тогда как Гриммы даже в современном, несколько прагматичном мире получили репутацию героев, жнецы остались наемниками, узким кругом профессиональных убийц.

 

— Молли, можно называть вас так? — стоило бы представится пораньше, но обстоятельства как-то не располагали. Она коротко кивнула. — А вы зовите меня Джон.

 

— Хорошо.

 

— Молли, подойдите, пожалуйста, мне нужна ваша помощь, — Джон предпочел не предаваться мыслям о целях, которые преследовала ведьма, планируя произвести на свет жнеца. Мысли эти все равно бы его не обрадовали.

 

Девушка неуверенно приблизилась к нему, застыв в паре шагов. Джон открутил крышку с фляги, протянул ей, потом достал лист бумаги:

 

— Прочтите вот это, потом бросьте внутрь вот этот кусочек сердца, потом прочтите вот это. Довольно легко.

 

— Вы просите меня колдовать? Но... но я не умею! — воскликнула девушка, удерживая флягу двумя пальцами и на расстоянии от лица, как будто мышеловку с пойманной мышью.

 

— Ничего сложного, там под строчками есть транскрипция, как это нужно прочесть, — терпеливо попросил Джон, — вы нам очень поможете. Правда, Шерлок?

 

— Несомненно.

 

Джон разложил на свободном столе, купленную по дороге карту Лондона и пригородов. Шерлок утверждал, что ведьма была местной, и у Джона были все основания согласиться с ним. Молли уткнулась в предложенный лист бумаги, испещренный множеством непонятных закорючек:

 

— Что это за язык?

 

— Галльский, если вам интересно. Модификация заклинания, произносимого друидами для поиска людей.

 

— Но я...

 

— Прочитайте, если не сработает, я увижу. Это абсолютно безопасно, уверяю.

 

Молли приблизила к себе фляжку, будто собралась разговаривать с ней и только с ней, и медленно начала читать заклинание с крайне сосредоточенным видом. Она приняла поданный ей пинцет и, после первой строки, опустила кусочек бывшего магического источника во фляжку. Видно все равно ничего не было (сосуд, как назло, не отличался прозрачностью), но девушка продолжила читать текст, пока не дошла последнего слога.

 

— ...кха, — выдохнула она со значением и уставилась на фляжку.

 

Из фляжки (словно в ответ) полился стойкий аромат сирени и голубоватый мерцающий дым. Девушка восторженно распахнула горящие золотом глаза и как-то придушенно пискнула:

 

— У меня получилось!

 

— Я же говорил, что получится, — Джон забрал у нее фляжку и капнул пару густых фиолетовых капель на карту. Сначала ничего не происходило, но вскоре капли поползли по поверхности карты, будто гусеницы — неторопливо и вальяжно, — и остановились на...

 

— Оксфорд-стрит 537, штаб-квартира Британского ковена ведьм, — огласил решение капель Шерлок еще до того, как те замерли под пристальным вниманием всех в комнате. — Она весьма неглупа.

 

Телефон пискнул входящим сообщением, Шерлок разблокировал экран, чтобы прочесть информацию. Как и любой человек с его профессией, он научился неплохо контролировать эмоции, однако взгляд его сделался цепким, почти пронизывающим. Хороших новостей это не предвещало.

 

— Еще одно убийство. Молодая девушка, на первый взгляд, сердечный приступ, все похоже на то, что мы видели вчера, только в кафе. Жертва — хозяйка. Место еще не осмотрели, там побывала бригада скорой, вызвали коронера. Едем? — Шерлок оторвался от телефона и поднял взгляд на Джона. — Нет, подожди, что-то не так, зачем она убила так рано? Между предыдущими смертями проходило от двух недель до месяца, они были спланированы. Я мог выявить на всех жертв, но, даже если учесть время, нужное на подготовку, плюс элемент случайности... математически маловероятно. Нужно четыре-пять дней, как минимум.

 

— Срочный заказ? Ну, мало ли, кому-то не понравилось, что в супе была муха и она...

 

— Или она не получила того, что хотела, от последней жертвы. Тогда ей не важно, есть ли у нее заказ или нет. Она сама нашла ее. Сама выбрала, ты понимаешь, что это значит?

 

Джон закрутил крышку и убирал фляжку в карман куртки. Пригодится. Шерлок прошелся из одной стороны лаборатории в другую. Хождение ему не помогло и он, очевидно, непроизвольно, начал сгибать и разгибать пальцы.

 

— Молли. У вас есть результаты вскрытия последней девушки? — спросил Джон.

 

— Да, я сама проводила, — она чуть покраснела, смущаясь: явно работала в одиночку не так давно. — Могу посмотреть, а могу и так рассказать.

 

— Вы помните, не было ли у нее дефектов по женской сфере? — Джон, наверное, слишком закрутил предложение. Заметив, что девушка как-то странно прищурилась, он решил упросить формулировку: — Могла ли убитая иметь детей?

 

— Нет, не могла. У нее был врожденный гермафродитизм, я такое со времен университета не видела, безумно интересно! Ой, — она смутилась еще больше, щеки прямо запылали алым, а глаза золотым. Удивительно порывистая и бесхитростная барышня оказалась, даром что лиса.

 

— Вот тебе и ответ, — Джон облокотился о стол по другую сторону от Шерлока. — Магия действует по строгим законам. Если женщина была бесплодна, она не могла дать ведьме силу, которую можно использовать на ребенка. Так что еда была вкусной, но переварить ее не получилось.

 

— И теперь она убивает без заказа, — подытожил консультирующий-детектив.

 

— Судя по ее голоду, она не просто пытается зачать, она беременна и пытается удержать плод внутри, чтобы он родился жизнеспособным. Иначе бы не сорвалась, подождала пару дней, чтобы не привлекать внимания, — задумчиво произнес Джон, рисуя указательным пальцем невидимые символы на пластиковом столе.

 

Некстати вспомнились те самые шесть месяцев, которые он провел в ковене. Это было его испытание смирения, а не особая тренировка охотничьих навыков. На территории, где они имели полную власть, ведьмы вели себя более чем гадко. Им нравилось выводить его из себя и доводить людей, беззащитных перед их чарами, зная, что Гримм не причинит им вред, что он будет смотреть и знать. Помнить.

 

Он не отомстил ни одной из них. Это был хороший урок.

 

— Мы должны найти ее, как можно быстрее. Я сообщу Лестрейду, что он должен связаться с ковеном и потребовать выдать убийцу. Это зелье сможет указать на ведьму, как указало на карте? Судя по тому, что я прочел о нем, должно.

 

— Да, укажет. Но с ковеном у вас будут проблемы.

 

*Красный волк, Хадсон Бей — указание на породу волков, которую можно различить по окрасу шерсти.

 

•••  
Шерлок успел перехватить на кухне ковена кружку горячего, ароматного чая с молоком, и теперь чувствовал себя значительно лучше всех остальных сидящих в зале ожидания Головного офиса-дома ведьм Британии.

 

— Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд, вы можете пройти, — официально отчеканила секретарь Верховной ведьмы. — Я сожалею, но только вы один.

 

Стоило Лестрейду скрыться за широкими дверьми комнаты приема официальных делегаций, как Джон забрал у Шерлока кружку с чаем. Забрал прямо из рук, отчего Холмс как-то мгновенно забыл о сопротивлении и едва удержался, чтобы не зарычать.

 

— Эй, ты поосторожнее, парень, как тебя там, Джон, — окликнула его Салли, — а то он полезет обниматься. Слышал, чем все это заканчивается?

 

Она бравировала, а Джона это рассмешило:

 

— Хочешь меня напугать?

 

— Предостеречь. Он же убийца. Веришь в ту шкуру ягненка, что он на себя напялил? Выпустит когти и однажды порвет тебя в клочья, потому что он животное.

 

Шерлок не шелохнулся, но именно это молчаливое смирение особенно сильно задело Джона.

 

— Думай, что говоришь, потому что ты только что обозвала своих коллег. Ты считаешь, что они, — Уотсон кивнул в сторону двух полицейских слева, — заслуживают таких лестных слов?

 

— Что... я...

 

— Они существа, как и Шерлок.

 

— Он волк! Он опасен, — упрямо процедила женщина, — за ним нужно следить, чтобы он ни...

 

— Ты не видела тигров, перебравшихся в Канаду из-за таких, как ты. Даже в полуобращенном виде они могут разорвать человека на клочки за секунды, они опасны, но почему-то я не слышал, чтобы их кто-то в чем-то ограничивал. Человек с пистолетом представляет больше угрозы, чем волк. Вы тут, в Англии, не смотрите дальше своего носа и бесполезных предубеждений, — Джон вернул Шерлоку кружку с чаем, на этот раз нарочно задержав руку, чтобы ощутить прикосновение кожи к коже. Ведь именно это вывело Салли из себя. Человек выпил из одной кружки с волком, человек позволил прикоснуться к себе.

 

С одной стороны, Салли (стоило бы назвать ее сержант Донован, чтобы уж точно выразить отношение Джона к этой женщине) была права. Она бы оказала ему услугу (вероятно, медвежью), если бы он не понимал, что делает, но он понимал. Его просто позабавила сама возможность. Раззадорила до потемнения в глазах. Старушка Англия не пошла ему, усталому путешественнику, на пользу. Ядовитые испарения Темзы, не иначе.

 

К волкам нельзя было прикасаться вовсе не потому, что они могли порвать за это глотку, нет. От нежелательных рук любой хищник мог успешно отбиться и, если нужно, отгрызть их. Волки, как и несколько других (но значительно более редких видов, всего два других вида, будем честны) существ, выбирали себе пару именно так — прикасались. И заключали связь — заключая в объятия. Один раз и на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ну, если верить женским журналам (чушь, редкостная чушь).

 

Не требовалось никаких колец, трогательных признаний в любви и умопомрачительно секса. «Волчьи объятия» срабатывали, бывало, непредсказуемо, как то на пьяной вечеринке, где в четыре утра хочется притянуть кого-то поближе и уснуть. Это случалось, прямо скажем, нечасто, в крайней степени нечасто, но не исключало самой возможности.

 

Обниматься с волками «случайно», «просто так», «по глупости», «так получилось» и прочее — было категорически запрещено. Джон знал об этом лет с трех. А еще он с трех лет знал, что должен без страха и сомнений убивать волков. Кажется, в списке его прегрешений перед родом было уже столько пунктов, что еще один затерялся в общей массе.

 

— Да сколько уже можно! — возмутился он, поглядывая в сторону закрытых дверей.

 

— Она не хочет создавать прецедент. Если полиция получит один раз то, что хочет, полицейские начнут приходить в ковен и требовать своего постоянно, — произнес Шерлок, благодаря звериному слуху отлично слышавший все, что происходило за дверью.

 

— Я очень хочу встретиться с электриком через полтора часа, — задумчиво произнес Джон и поднялся со своего места, — поэтому, дамы и господа, если не возражаете, ускорим процесс.

 

Некоторая доля драматического таланта была у каждого Гримма в крови, иначе бы про них никогда бы не написали столько историй (половину из них они точно создали сами и издали под псевдонимами, но тссс — это секрет).

 

Джон решил не стучаться: как-то это мало согласовывалось с нормальным, по его представлениям, поведением для охотников. Он припомнил своего знаменитого дедушку (Кристиана даже лично награждала орденом Ее Величество Королева! Королева не поменялась, а награда, благополучно пылившаяся в одном из сундуков, выглядела значительно более убитой временем, чем Елизавета II) и распахнул двери зала приемов.

 

— Что вы себе позволяете?! — резко осведомилась Верховная ведьма.

 

Джон неплохо знал ее предшественницу, а потом ей на смену пришла другая. Регина, кажется? Да, ставленница парижского принца*, ведьма по имени Регина, черноволосая и бледная, чем-то похожая на медсестричку из того популярного сериала. Гнилая, как и все остальные.

 

— Выдайте инспектору ведьму, которую он ищет, не тратьте время. Я обещаю вам, если она пойдет сама, ни она, ни ребенок, которого она носит, не пострадают.

 

— А если я откажусь? — елейно пропела ведьма, распуская вокруг себя плети заклинания. Невидимые для человеческого глаза, они поползли по полу в их направлении. Джон искренне обдумал мысль о том, что убить главу ковена в зале с толпой свидетелей — отвратительная идея, но потрясающе притягательная для его сути охотника. Ведьма уже почти была виновна, почти коснулась невинных людей. И у него не было такой репутации, чтобы ему было чем рисковать, не было славы, что опережела бы его, и, по правде говоря, мнение людей из Скотланд-Ярда его волновало мало, любые мнения его мало волновали. Только отношение Шерлока.

 

— А если вы откажитесь, — значительно менее мелодично (с его-то хриплым голосом) ответил Джон, осторожно выпуская из-под контроля свою суть, — я открою на нее охоту, и живой она отсюда не выйдет. Никогда.

 

Ведьма смотрела на Гримма, а Гримм смотрел на ведьму. Хотелось зло пошутить: «Ну, вот и познакомились, дорогая». Лучше бы он не видел этой гнили, потому что отчаянно захотелось прикрыть рот рукой и не дышать. Вот дрянь же.

 

— Ты не посмеешь, — не слишком уверенно прошипела она.

 

— Хочешь проверить? — предложил Гримм, прицокнув языком. Цоканье отлично выводило их из себя, как и прочие резкие звуки. — Я смотрю, вы тут совсем распустились без твердой руки руководства и писем от Папы*. Париж, конечно, стоит мессы, но до него пару часов на самой скоростной метле. Думаю, мне хватит, чтобы провести здесь репетицию четвертого фильма «Обители зла».

 

— Она ждет ребенка. Это ребенок ковена.

 

Правильно, торговаться самое время. Джон отлично усвоил в Афганистане одно правило — никаких переговоров с террористами. Люди, что примечательно, даже не делали попыток вмешаться в их разговор, просто наблюдали. Они не могли видеть, как видели существа, но некоторых впечатляли уже одни светящиеся зеленым глаза и то, как Джон вел разговор с ведьмой, и то, как внимательно ведьма его слушала.

 

— Она убила шесть невинных людей. Ты знаешь законы. Не те, что написаны для них, а те, что написаны для нас. Помнишь 5.17? Так вот, отдай Скотланд-Ярду убийцу.

 

Верховная ведьма сцепила пальцы в замок, так сильно, что костяшки побелели, — испугалась. В Англии явно позабыли о том, как жестко можно играть в эти игры. Отсутствие наследных принцев сказалось. Или новая реформа образования. Реформы образования всегда сказываются на всем сразу.

 

Людей можно было обмануть, их можно было напугать и ими можно были манипулировать. Магия не подчинялась человеческим правилам. Она вообще никогда никому не подчинялась.

 

— Пойдемте со мной, — произнесла Регина, выходя в маленькую дверцу ведущую из зала переговоров в узкий коридор, что вел в жилые помещения, принадлежащие ковену.

 

— Вы надеетесь, что она еще не сбежала? — довольно тихо уточнила Салли у Лестрейда.

 

— Ни одна ведьма не может покинуть внутреннюю территорию ковена без разрешения, — вместо него ответил Джон, — магия ее не выпустит. Тем более, если она искала защиты. Когда они пришла сюда, она вложила свою судьбу в руки Верховной ведьмы.

 

— Как это вообще работает? — то ли возмутилась, то ли восхитилась Донован.

 

— Работает, — Джон никогда не задавался вопросом «как?». Зато он знал, что если ведьма решится на побег, единственный шанс для нее — сначала убить Верховную ведьму. Готова ли она пойти на крайние меры? Незнакомых человеческих женщин — одно, но наставницу... Отношения в ковене были таковы, что младшие ведьмы воспринимали старших как наставников, независимо от обстоятельств.

 

— Агнесса! — Регина постучала в дверь и, когда та не открылась, позвала ведьму по имени. — Пожалуйста, не рискуй. Сейчас ты должна выйти и сдаться полиции. Я найду тебе адвоката, и мы исправим эту вопиющую несправедливость, оспорим обвинения, но, я тебя прошу, не сопротивляйся...

 

Джон прислушался. Полицейские, приглашенные для задержания, переговаривались между собой. За дверью было тихо. Слишком тихо.

 

— Агнесса, пожалуйста.

 

Шерлок стоял в паре шагов, и Джон переместился поближе к нему — на всякий случай. Он подспудно чувствовал растекающееся в воздухе напряжение. Охотничья интуиция кричала, что без драки сегодня ничего не разрешится. И хотел бы он ошибиться, но из-под двери повалил густой черный дым, а вслед за ним полезли живые лианы, похожие размерами на щупальца откормленного спрута — быстрые, хлесткие.

 

— Зажми себе рот шарфом и постарайся только через него дышать, испарения могут быть ядовитыми, — посоветовал или почти приказал Джон детективу, успешно отбиваясь от тянущейся к нему лианы ножом, — если схватит, то вот держи. Пойдем.

 

— У тебя же второго нет, — Шерлок принял нож.

 

— Есть.

 

Магический отростки уныло реагировали на выстрелы из пистолетов, что вполне логично — не серебро же. Регину они прижали к стене и вполне успешно душили, пока она пыталась сплести какое-то заклинание и отбивалась от них короткими электрическими разрядами. Люди для этой дряни вообще опасности не представляли. Агнесса готовилась к встрече, она понимали, что у нее только два варианта: сдаваться или идти до конца.

 

Единственной возможностью выбраться из всего этого магического дерьма было попасть к ведьме в комнату. Джон не переоценивал свои силы, ему бы нелегко пришлось, реши он снести дверь. Но Шерлок мог сорвать ее с петель, не особо напрягаясь.

 

— Я их отвлеку, а ты должен выбить дверь, — сообщил он, втыкая нож в ближайшее зеленое щупальце, и в следующее, и в следующее. Щупальцам пришлось не по душе такое обращение, и они начали прыскаться какой-то дурнопахнущей жижей и биться о пол, как в эпилептическом припадке.

 

Шерлок навалился на дверь и даже без частичного обращения вынес ее «с мясом». Джон почти завистливо присвистнул; внутрь он шагнул следом, уворачиваясь от брошенного ножа. С оружием ведьма была знакома не слишком близко. Следующий нож также улетел куда-то в коридор. В коридоре продолжалась репетиция неудачного Страшного Суда.

 

Оказавшись рядом с ведьмой, охотник понял сразу две вещи: «она минимум на седьмом месяце, живот уже мешет ей быстро передвигаться» и «чтобы спасти жизнь Верховной ведьме, нужно убить Агнессу и вместе с ней ребенка, иначе заклинание не развеется». Не дав смириться с неприятным открытием, Агнесса ударила его локтем и попыталась проткнуть кинжалом. В рукопашном бою она оказалась еще хуже, чем в метании ножей. Он быстро выхватил кинжал, заломив руку ей за спину, и приставил оружие к горлу ведьмы:

 

— Прекратишь все и останешься в живых!

 

— Я не могу... не получится... оно на крови все...

 

В коридоре кто-то надсадно закричал. Чертовы лианы, вполне возможно, прямо сейчас душили людей. Джон сам поразился идее, промелькнувшей в голове. Даже не обдумал ее толком, просто прокусил и без того постоянно кровоточащую от сухости нижнюю губу и, развернув ведьму к себе лицом, поцеловал. Впрочем, от поцелуя в этом ничего не было — успешный маневр на поле боя, блиц-атака.

 

— Сукин сын... — Агнесса попыталась оттолкнуть его, но ничего не вышло.

 

Она сама укусила в ответ, почувствовала языком вкус крови и взвыла. Не самый общеизвестный факт, но кровь Гриммов сама по себе была оружием. Туман схлынул мгновенно. Джон, довольный результатом, отпустил ведьму и сделал несколько шагов назад. Хотя уже не-ведьму. На пол осела обычная женщина, переживающая не лучшие мгновения.

 

Регина зашла в комнату первой, невозмутимая и даже без следов синяков на шее (быстро оправилась или умело прикидывалась), оценила выбитую дверь и воткнувшиеся в стену ножи. И котел посреди комнаты, и разбросанные книги. Потом она посмотрела на Агнессу, брезгливо поморщилась:

 

— Идиотка. Теперь никто не будет защищать тебя.

 

— Ее защитит закон, — мрачно прокомментировал Лестрейд. — Ребята, наденьте на нее наручники. И зачитайте права, что ли. Агнесса, вы не будете сопротивляться?

 

— Она не сможет, она больше не ведьма, — произнес Шерлок удивительно твердо, будто придавая значение каждому произнесенному слову. Обычно говорил едва ли не скороговоркой, проглатывая половину звуков. Ах, ну да, зрелище было то еще. Да и само решение, что пришло Джону в голову, сам способ был не так, чтобы широко известен: сама возможность превращения существа в человека была скорее легендой, чем реальностью.

 

Верховная ведьма кивнула, выражая согласие и скорбь в отношении этого факта:

 

— Агнесса больше не принадлежит к ковену, теперь ее должны судить как человека. Любопытно, мистер Гримм, очень любопытно, где вы такого нахватались.

 

— У каждого есть свои секреты. Вы свои храните не так тщательно, как вам кажется, — туманно пояснил Джон.

 

— Думаю, я заинтересована в том, чтобы наладить отношения, раз уж вы вернулись в Англию.

 

Стоило догадаться, что ведьма постарается узнать о нем все, что сможет, найти слабое место. Попытается втянуть в какие-то властные разборки. Они все были одинаковые. Как бы Джон не желал видеть лучшее, гниль оставалась гнилью.

 

— Попробуйте, — предложил он. — Я пока заинтересован лишь в том, чтобы наладить отношения с электриком, поэтому мне не стоит опаздывать на наше первое свидание. Рискую не найти другого такого же.

 

Главным в эффектном представлении всегда был запоминающийся уход со сцены.

 

*Парижский принц — в мире существ существует своя королевская семья, Джон упоминает именно их, некоторые ковены предпочитают подчиняться монархам и жить под их защитой. Письма от Папы — аналогичная отссылка к политике, ковены получают предупреждения от Ватикана, если возникают подозрения в неправомерности действий ведьм.

 

•••  
Ведьма была найдена, загадка решена и отложена в папку «закрыто». Шерлок еще подумывал, не поискать ли заказчика (который, без сомнения, существовал — давал ведьме имена и направлял смерть), но, в конце концов, прокуратура могла предложить подозреваемой выгодную сделку и она бы сама назвала имя. Или не назвала. Она вообще оказалась молчаливой.

 

У Шерлока в голове сейчас проносилось слишком много занимательных мыслей, чтобы тратить свои дедуктивные силы на бывшую ведьму. Он не понимал, почему Джон не перерезал ей горло. По всем законам мира существ, по законам, на которые тот сам ссылался в зале переговоров, он обязан был поступить именно так. Шерлок бы понял.

 

Гримм снова не оправдал ожидания. Не превзошел их, ему всего лишь не было дела до всей этой шелухи. Такого человека и должен был выбрать внутренний зверь.

 

«Я занесу, как раз хотел пройтись до магазина», — гласила смс, отправленная ему Джоном пару минут назад. Шерлок не мог упустить возможности попросить блокнот, что так привлек его внимание.

 

Хлопнула входная дверь, Холмс со всей заинтересованностью, которую мог только изобразить на лице, уставился на экран ноутбука, перечитывая письма от клиентов с просьбами провести частное расследование. Расследование по поводу пропавших таинственным образом зонтиков, определенно, не было достойно его внимания, как и история с эпидемией немоты.

 

Джон поднялся по лестнице и осмотрелся.

 

— Что думаешь? — Шерлоку не слишком понравилось то, что он задал вопрос, будто ему требовалось чье-то мнение по поводу того, как выглядела его квартира, его жизнь.

 

— Никогда бы не догадался, что здесь живет волк. Можно посмотреть поближе?

 

Еще одной особенностью Гримма была простреливающая не хуже пуль искренность, так редко водившаяся за людьми. Он говорил ровно то, что думал, если, конечно, хотел поделиться мнением. Это раздражало и покоряло.

 

— Конечно, передай мне... — Шерлок не успел закончить, как получил в руки свой телефон. Джон невозмутимо продолжил обход, причем вел он себя так, будто бы попал не в жилое помещение, а в самый настоящий музей. Внутри каждого Гримма, видимо, жил не только охотник, но и азартный антрополог, бросающийся на любую возможность проникнуть в «быт и нравы» других видов.

 

— Шерлок, дорогой, — крикнула с кухни миссис Хадсон. Ей вовсе не нужно было кричать, он бы услышал, если бы она позвала его шепотом. — Спустись ко мне, возьми для Джона яблочный пирог и поешь сам.

 

Пирог пах восхитительно, только поэтому он согласился сходить на кухню, а вовсе не потому, что его обрадовала возможность заварить чай и удержать Джона тут на пару часов. Или даже до позднего вечера, когда все магазины уже будут закрыты и не нужно будет никуда спешить. Тогда Шерлок получит возможность разобраться в том, что происходит, может быть, поговорить напрямую. В отличие от человека Джон, несомненно, отлично видел, как провоцирует развитие связи — как будто готов принять ее.

 

Когда Шерлок добрался до кухни, наверху раздался грохот и звон разбитого стекла. Он ощерился, тут же частично обернувшись, поджал уши, втягивая носом расплывающийся запах металла и крови. Крови Гримма, за которую бы на черном рынке заплатили бы пару миллионов. Он видел, она была такой же красной, как и кровь всех остальных людей. Джона можно было ранить, даже убить. Тогда его кровь просто растеклась бы по земле, впиталась, как вода.

 

От последней мысли глаза заволокло красноватой дымкой, и Шерлок осознал, что обратился полностью и уже летит, перескакивая через неудобные для звериных лап ступени, наверх. Очнулся он только тогда, когда попал в гостиную и увидел нападавшего — жнеца с оголенным серпом наперевес, оттеснявшего Гримма к стене.

 

И зверь бросился. Шерлока самого в этом почти не было, было что-то рычащее, рвущее, жаждущее причинить боль, потому что чужак поднял оружие в его доме и пролилась кровь.

 

— Шерлок, все уже хорошо, я справляюсь... — услышал он от Джона, — дальше я справлюсь...

 

И послушно выпустил добычу из клыков. Происходило нечто странное: он слышал, когда с ним говорил кто-то не из стаи, кто-то из чужаков. Он слушался, потому что чувствовал, что тот сильнее, что он должен подчиниться. Волк неохотно отошел: он был донельзя доволен собой — он победил, он показал, что достоин. И он... они... в безопасности.

 

Человеческое постепенно сращивалось со звериным, пока Шерлок наблюдал, как его жертву переворачивают и осматривают — жив, он не добрался до горла, точно не добрался. Запах крови не уходил, это его беспокоило. Он фыркнул и ткнулся носом в источник.

 

Джон обернулся к зверю, нахмурился, потом посмотрел на руку, где осталась широкая обильно кровоточащая царапина, пропитывающая рубашку — от того взмаха серпом, когда жнец почти задел его.

 

— Подожди, я обработаю рану, когда его свяжу. Не вздумай ее облизывать. Ваша слюна исцеляет и все такое, но не в нашем случае.

 

Шерлок сел ждать. Он так давно не обращался полностью, поэтому тело воспринималось немного странно. Да, его почти выкинуло на периферию сознания, когда он бросился в комнату с первого этажа. Вопиюще досадно — не сумел совладать с инстинктами, убедил себя в том, что легко справится в любой критической ситуации. Оказалось — обманулся.

 

— Не хочешь превратиться обратно и помочь мне перебинтовать руку? — обратился к нему Джон, связавший нападавшего и осматривающийся в поисках аптечки.

 

Волку хотелось зализать царапину, оставшуюся на руке человека, он не понимал, зачем нужно ее заматывать какой-то тряпкой. Шерлок же пребывал где-то посередине между разумом волка и разумом человека, концентрируя внимание на собственном хвосте, когда фраза Джона выдернула его из этой своеобразной медитации. Хвост был длинный и рыжий, так и хотелось поймать и сжать зубами. «Красный», — поправил он себя и побрел в спальню — превращаться обратно и одеваться. Нужно было найти то, что осталось от его домашней одежды после превращения прямо в прыжке. Найти и выкинуть.

 

Концентрация внимания на чем-то одном способствовала успокоению и анализу ситуации. Ситуация Шерлоку отчаянно не нравилась — никто не имел права вламываться в его дом. И нападать никто не имел права. Стоило задрать его насмерть, чтобы больше никто не посмел, чтобы другие знали.

 

«Смотри в одну точку, смотри в одну точку», — повторяла другая часть разума. Шерлок помнил, как проделывал это так много раз. Бесконечно, как тогда казалось. Он увидел себя в зеркало и оскалился — худшее воплощение кошмаров об опасных существах: огромный мохнатый зверь с окровавленным клыками, шерсть на загривке дыбом, глаза горят золотом. Именно это вернуло его в реальность — резко и почти болезненно: пошел процесс обратного обращения.

 

Вместо когтей на руках снова были пальцы. Сознания состыковались друг с другом, погрузились одно в другое, будто два огромных мыльных пузыря. И вдруг лопнули. Шерлок четко осознал, что около пяти минут назад совершенно потерял контроль над собой, чего с ним не происходило с шестнадцати лет. И он точно знал, что это произошло из-за Гримма.

 

Этот день не должен был закончиться столь плачевно.

 

•••  
Жнеца они совместными усилиями привязали к стулу и привели в порядок: Джон быстро обработал и перевязал все раны от укусов, миссис Хадсон принесла обезболивающее. Шерлок наблюдал и в процесс не вмешивался. Только куртку с наемника снял — вовсе не потому, что попросили, а потому что хотел рассмотреть поближе последствия знакомства со своими клыками и когтями.

 

— Он пришел в себя, — кивнул он Джону, отрезая кусочки куртки для последующего анализа. Он уже успел сфотографировать ее во всех интересующих его видах и теперь мог спокойно отложить в сторону.

 

— Тогда, я думаю, наш гость может представиться и рассказать, что привело его в гостеприимный дом миссис Хадсон, — Джон присел на диван с кружкой чая. Вторую поставил на пол для Шерлока.

 

— В его интересах притвориться немым. И глухим, — заметил детектив, устраиваясь рядом. — Я все еще предлагаю позвонить Лестрейду и предъявить обвинения в покушении на убийство.

 

— В его интересах поделиться с нами правдой до того, как ты позвонишь в Скотланд Ярд.

 

Шерлок криво усмехнулся: судя по тому, как участилось дыхание жнеца, он напряженно прислушивался к их разговору и отчаянно придумывал план, который позволил бы ему вырваться из этой комнаты. Холмс сделал бы именно так.

 

— Ты можешь молчать хоть до скончания времен, — продолжил Джон, обращаясь к жнецу, — но ты пришел сюда не убивать меня. Я не идиот, у тебя было, как минимум, две возможность нанести смертельный удар. Ты этого не сделал. Не решился? Сомневаюсь, ты умеешь убивать. Я нужен тебе живым. Я нужен тебе зачем-то. Мы можем обсудить варианты сотрудничества, если ты начнешь говорить.

 

Жнец вскинул голову и пронзительно уставился на Джона и Шерлока. Глаза у него были непроницаемо черными, как у всех Жнецов: манифестация внутренней магии. Чуть выше скулы Жнеца красовался синяк, на краю губы запеклась кровь. По бледному худому лицу сложно было судить о возрасте, а в длинных, до плеч, каштановых волосах отсутсвовала седина — где-то между тридцатью и пятьюдесятью, должно быть. Он обвел комнату, несомненно, обдумывая побег. Шерлок достал из-под подушки пистолет и положил рядом с коленом, после чего выразитель посмотрел на пленника.

 

— Ладно, — сдался тот, — я не хотел вас убивать, я хотел получить долг жизни, чтобы вы были обязаны мне. И потребовать его.

 

— Потребовать что?

 

— Я хочу своего ребенка.

 

Джон отхлебнул чай и откинулся на диван, успешно изображая полную незаинтересованность.

 

— Ребенка, что носит ведьма, — произнес Шерлок, — бывшая ведьма.

 

— Да, Агнесса.

 

— Расскажи с самого начала, — предложил Джон. Он уже примерно догадывался, что услышит. Неожиданно, но не невозможно. Женщина встретила мужчину, женщина полюбила его... Шекспир был прав, с этого начинаются все трагедии.

 

— Меня зовут Иезекил. Мою женщину, как вы узнали, Агнесса. Я не думал, что могу иметь детей. Такое почти никогда не случается, поэтому я не догадывался даже... Агнесса не сказала мне, что беременна, пока не было уже поздно, — заговорил жнец, вторя мыслям, пролетающим в голове Джона, — она считала, она справится, что ей хватит сил выносить ребенка жнеца. Но наш род появляется на свет только при помощи магии смерти. Я предлагал ей варианты: существуют различные обряды, которые... не включают в себя убийство невинных. Она говорила, что использовала один из них. Я поверил.

 

А потом я вернулся к ней домой и встретил там этого человека. Он пах, как талый снег, но он был человеком, не существом, я клянусь. Я пытался разглядеть его лицо, но ничего не получалось. Агнесса держала в руках сердце, вся в крови, а вокруг разливалась магия. Я понял, что она обманула меня. Ни один из безопасных обрядов не мог вытащить в реальность столько силы. Этот человек посмотрел на нее, потом на меня и назвал меня влюбленным идиотом. И ушел, а я не мог даже пошевелиться пару минут, будто в меня попало заклятье обездвиживания.

 

Агнесса обещала, что никто не узнает, что иначе бы она потеряла ребенка, потому что она оказалась слабой, неподходящей для вынашивания жнеца. Ее тело пыталось избавится от него, как попыталось бы избавиться от любого ребенка. Ей не суждено было стать матерью. И эти жертвы, они дали ей возможность... я не хотел ничего из этого, я клянусь.

 

— И в то же время, вам они были не важны, потому что ваш кодекс, ваши ценности позволяют вам знать, что невинные умирают, — спокойно закончил за него Джон. — Что ж, вы в своем праве.

 

— Агнесса преступила законы. Закон людей, но меня это не волнует. И наш закон, поэтому я не могу ее защитить. Ее осудят, но, как бы неприятно мне не было это признать, она знала на что шла, — он отвернулся, вздохнул. — Но я хочу нашего ребенка. Мы не состояли в законном браке, мне придется доказывать свои права через суд, пока я это сделаю... его увезут и спрячут.

 

— И причем здесь я?

 

— Ковен заберет его, если вы не вмешаетесь. Жнец представляет для них ценность, а учитывая, что он будет рожден от чистой крови, от меня, они будут драться. Не хочу, чтобы ребенок достался этим прогнившим изнутри сукам. И тот человек, что был у Агнессы... мне кажется, он как-то связан с ними. Не думаю, что он случайно вышел на нее, — он поморщился, явно вспоминая о чем-то своем. — Вы не убили их за нападение на вас, хотя могли. Вы дали ребенку возможность появится на свет, мистер Уотсон, он ваш по праву.

 

— Не припоминаю такого права, — Джон заинтересовался, внимательнее слушая жнеца.

 

— Откуда вам, вы рождаетесь на свет в семьях, у вас есть родители. У таких, как я, их не бывает. Для появления на свет жнецов... Да что я рассказываю, вы знаете, что нужно, чтобы в мир пришел жнец — смерть.

 

Джон кивнул. Шерлок отложил пистолет, но недалеко, чтобы дотянут ься до него при необходимости, и потянулся к чаю. Чай был крепкий, сладкий, пах гвоздикой и индийскими пряностями — то, что нужно.

 

— И как это связано с правом?

 

— Тот, кто узнал, что женщина носит жнеца и не убил ее, автоматически становится его опекуном, потому что каждый здравомыслящий смертный должен избавится от плода и от богомерзкой твари, что носит его, а не здравомыслящий — так и расплатится. Самое смешное в этом, что этот пункт так и не убрали из Свода при последней редакции. Он там уже шесть веков, будто Гриммы отдельно озаботились тем, чтобы мы вымерли. Законы магии встанут на вашу сторону.

 

— Предлагаете защищать вас, как редкий вид? — со злорадным любопытством осведомился Шерлок.

 

Он неплохо представлял себе суть жнецов: возможно, некоторые виды заслуживали вымирания.

 

— Я хочу уйти и забрать своего ребенка с собой. Мы больше никогда не появимся в вашей жизни. Я могу поклясться в том, что у меня нет других целей.

 

— Намекаете, что я могу стать первым в истории Гриммом, спасшим малыша-жнеца и отпустившим его непутевого отца? — задумчиво уточнил Джон. — Мой дед точно сейчас перевернется в гробу!

 

— В смысле?

 

— В смысле, я согласен вам помочь.

 

— Мы, — поправил его Шерлок.

 

— Зачем? — Джон уставился на него.

 

— Ты думаешь, я упущу шанс посмотреть, как Гримм и Жнец работают вместе? О вас ходят легенды, а я люблю оперировать фактами, так что, я считаю, помочь вам — значит, собрать достаточно фактов в заинтересовавшей меня области.

 

— Скотланд Ярд...

 

— Скотланд Ярд не владеет мной. Я не докладываюсь им о каждом шаге, — отрезал Шерлок. — Консультирующий детектив, а не сержант. И я понимаю, что то, что вы планируете осуществить незаконно. Я в деле.

 

Джон не нашел подходящих аргументов для отказа. Почему бы и нет, в принципе?

 

— У тебя, волчонок, есть возможность стребовать с него долг жизни. Не упусти ее, — вдруг обратился к нему Иезекил.

 

— Да, ты спас мне жизнь, — согласился Джон, принимая на себя обязательства.

 

Шерлок рассеянно моргнул, потом, припоминая что-то, вытянул руку перед собой, открыв ладонь:

 

— Долг жизни принят. Долг жизни отпущен по праву обязательств.

 

Когда их ладони соприкоснулись, глаза Джона на мгновение вспыхнули зеленым, а глаза Шерлока золотом. Они замерли, сбрасывая смутное наваждение.

 

— Он вообще понимает, что творит? — жнец удержал на языке еще парочку вопросов к охотнику.

 

— Надеюсь, что да. А если и нет, то я совершенно не возражаю, — беззаботно откликнулся Гримм. — Нам понадобиться помощь кого-то, кто умеет колдовать хоть немного. Никого нет на примете?

 

•••  
— Никогда не вскрывала жнецов, — с порога объявила Молли, жадно рассматривая Иезекила, который, после насильного коверканья своего имени всеми подряд смирился и попросил называть его, как все друзья (коллеги, если уж на то пошло) — Кил. Шерлок поморщился от навязчивой аналогии (Ezekiel — Kiel — Kill): ему претили такие отдающие дешевой пошлостью клички.

 

— Думаю, однажды тебе представится возможность, милочка, — миссис Хадсон подвинула Молли от прохода, чтобы зайти в комнату и поставить на столик печенье.

 

Кил извиняющись улыбнулся, разводя руками: «не сегодня, пожалуй».

 

— Ладно, что нужно колдовать? — Молли положила сумочку на стул, поверх нее кинула куртку. Растерла замерзшие руки и уставилась на Джона. Залилась румянцем, не выдержав и десяти секунд «глаза в глаза».

 

— А из тебя выйдет толк, — Кил подозвал ее к себе, — посмотри вот эти схемы.

 

Она кивнула, радуясь возможности заняться делом, а не разглядывать Гримма.

 

— Держи, перебрось себе и ознакомься, — Джон отдал свой телефон Шерлоку, — мой коллега прислал по тому заклинанию, что использовала Агнесса. Как я и полагал, это ручная работа. И перестань есть всухомятку, это вредно!

 

— В следующий раз останешься без руки! — Шерлок проводил взглядом исчезающую тарелку печеньем. — Как много людей способно составить заклинание?

 

Джон присел на край дивана и задумался:

 

— Это не так чтобы особенная редкость, хороший математик или лингвист справится. Но нужны исходные данные, которые, спасибо Ватикану и Ковенам, непросто раздобыть.

 

— Хорошо, я посмотрю…

 

— Подожди, — Джон повернул ноутбук к себе и набрал адрес в строке браузера. Потом ввел логин и пароль по запросу, ниже — ответ на контрольный вопрос. Телефон пикнул — сообщение-подтверждением с проверочным кодом.

 

— Это что, секретная база… охотников… — Шерлок подвинулся поближе. — Я должен был найти этот сайт. Года три назад так точно.

 

— Пользуйся. Только постарайся делать это так, чтобы меня не забанили на следующие пять лет. Думаю, ты сможешь найти сходство, похожие схемы, повторения...

 

— Особый почерк, — Шерлок самодовольно ухмыльнулся, — если он когда-либо попадался, найду.

 

— Ты…

 

— Несмотря на мои не слишком обширные познания в магии, я..

 

— Понял.

 

Молли рассмеялась и тут же закрыла рот ладошкой:

 

— Извините.

 

— Да, я с тобой согласен, — поддержал ее Кил, хоть Молли и не произнесла ни слова. Спелись.

 

Шерлок их проигнорировал. Он отлично научился игнорировать других еще в школе. Там он, конечно, появлялся раз в несколько месяцев, но этого было достаточно для того, чтобы набраться впечатлений. Другие чаще всего оказывались идиотами. Идиоты не стоили внимания. Хотя Джона они, очевидно, забавляли, иначе с чего бы он был так терпелив?

 

— Ты объяснил ей план? — поинтересовался тот у Кила, подходя к столу с разложенными схемами.

 

Бумаги и стикеры заполнили все пространство гостиной Шерлока. Гримм наотрез отказался приглашать жнеца в свой дом, в квартиру Кила он перебираться не собирался, поэтому они и сошлись на «нейтральной территории» — 221B.

 

— Вполне.

 

— Это сработает? — тихо поинтересовалась девушка. Она все еще робела перед Джоном, хотя это сыграло свою положительную роль — к Килу она прониклась расположением сразу же. Или он просто был в ее вкусе: загадочный, немного меланхоличный, какой-то сотой процента попадающий в стереотип отверженного обществом героя. Не красавчик, но не все обращают на внешность внимание.

 

— Мы это сделаем и будем надеяться, что сработает, — философски заметил Джон, видимо, он вполне привык к таком планированию на грани фола. — Мы, видишь ли, помимо Скотланд-Ярда собираемся обмануть целый ковен ведьм. Если кому-то это раньше и удавалось, он сохранил свое достижение в тайне.

 

— Пока утрясают все бюрократические нюансы, они подержат ребенка под наблюдением еще дня три… — вернул всех к проблеме Кил.

 

— Подожди, так он уже родился? — переспросила Молли.

 

— Ночью. Да, мне удалось получить информацию от медсестры. Тело Агнессы снова начало отвергать плод, и без нового обряда она могла умереть, поэтому ей сделали кесарево. Сейчас малыш находится под наблюдением.

 

— Он здоров?

 

— Конечно, здоров. Мы не болеем, как люди. У жнецов бывает только два состояния: мертвы и вполне себе здоровы. Мы очень живучи, не сомневайся. Люди, увы, этим не отличаются, — он не стал договаривать, но всем и так стало понятно, что мать ребенка далеко не так хорошо перенесла роды, как малыш.

 

— Не будем надеяться на случай или проволочку. У нас есть сорок восемь часов до того, как Ковен получит все права на ребенка. И спрячет, — перебил его Джон. Ему вовсе не хотелось обдумывать свое решение еще раз: не время размышлять, что он делает и зачем. Собственная природа научила его следовать интуиции. — Нам нужны вот эти зелья, чтобы отвлечь внимание и запутать следы. Сможешь их сварить? Я помогу.

 

Молли уткнулась в список, потом подняла взгляд на Джона:

 

— Думаю, у меня получится.

 

— Тогда ты, — он обратился к жнецу, — возьмешь карту или навигатор, чем ты пользуешься, твое дело, отметишь там все камеры наблюдения в четырех, нет, пяти кварталах от больницы. Нам нужно два плана отступления: основной и дополнительный. И две машины. Напрокат или в собственность, какой вариант будет чище по документам?

 

— Из мастерской, что у доков, — по-деловому прикинул жнец. — Если там взять, машины будут чистые.

 

— Тебе нужны билеты на корабль. Куда бы ты ни отправился, уходить нужно по воде, вода не даст возможности отследить, если кто и узнает, с кем ребенок. И поддельные документы. Сможешь достать?

 

— Я смогу, — отозвался Шерлок, привлекая к себе внимание.

 

— Значит, это твоя проблема. А я займусь самой веселой частью.

 

— Какой? — с любопытством уставила на него Молли. Она уже закатала рукава свитера, всем видом выражая готовность действовать.

 

— Попытаюсь найти способ спрятать ребенка так, чтобы ковен не смог его найти его ни одним заклинанием, даже поиском родной крови. Кстати, это мальчик или девочка?

 

Кил странно на него посмотрел, но после ответил:

 

— Девочка.

 

•••  
В доме миссис Хадсон выход на крышу не закрыли, как это сделали в большинстве домов на Бейкер-стрит. Такого выхода, по мнению юных Гарри и Джона, очень не хватало в доисторическом особняке Уотсонов. Мама часто проводила вечера у Марты, особенно когда не ладились отношения с отцом. Иногда дети приходили с ней. Джон также помнил, как Гарри поднималась с ним сюда, чтобы посмотреть на луну, когда хотела отвлечься. Из-за смога и прочей природной ерунды в Лондоне едва ли можно было увидеть чистое звездное небо, но иногда им везло.

 

Шерлок, похоже, тоже знал об это выходе. Джон нашел его, заметив, что выход приоткрыт в дом задувает воздух с улицы и сигаретный дым.

 

— Ты ему не доверяешь? — произнес Холмс, не собираясь поворачиваться или вставать с выбранного места на узкой железной лестнице, ведущей к трубе.

 

— Конечно, не доверяю. Ты проверил его вдоль и поперек, я не сомневаюсь.

 

Шерлок коротко усмехнулся, рассматривая охотника, потом потянулся за новой сигаретой. В пачке оставалось всего четыре — какая жалость. Безусловно, он пытался найти сведения о жнеце столько информации, но корткие сроки сильно ограничивали возможности. Он хотел бы задать вопрос, но никак не мог определиться с формулировкой.

 

— Почему жнецы, что в них особенного? — наконец сформулировал он.

 

— Думай о них, как о службе аудита, — рассмеялся Джон, — или ликвидации.

 

— А если честно?

 

— Они нулевые. Гриммы не всегда умеют играть по-честному, — медленно произнес охотник. — То есть... все существа обладают способностями. Вы сильнее людей. Вы можете обращаться или использовать магию, мы умеем то же самое, что и вы. Если существа — это плюс, то охотники — это минус. Мы заимствуем энергию у тех, с кем сражаемся, поэтому Гриммов так страшатся. Чем сильнее наш противник, тем сильнее становимся мы. Жнецы — нулевые, из них ничего нельзя заимствовать — ни знаний, ни магии, ни силы.

 

— Они делают вас людьми?

 

— Да, помимо этого, они чертовски живучие. И ловкие. И мстительные. Они убили моих родителей, знаешь, кто-то из них. Кто-то из них однажды убьет меня. Глупость: они против нас, мы против них, точно шексипировская трагедия, как будто нельзя остановится и посмотреть на все со стороны. Напоминает, почему я предпочитаю держаться подальше от всего этого бедлама... Отдай мне эти идиотские сигареты, отобьешь себе все чувства!

 

Волк улыбнулся с клыками, приняв вид «укушу, если протянешь руку» и спрятал пачку в рукав.

 

— Ты продашь дом и уедешь? — сменил тему он. Эта тема была не лучше, но сигареты отвлекали.

 

— У меня племяннице четыре года, я должен начать ее обучение. Я вернулся ради этого. Мы с ней только вдвоем и остались, когда Гарри исчезла. Теперь я должен забрать ее у старых друзей родителей. Не думаю, что смогу сорваться куда-то в ближайшие пару лет. И я хочу семью. Считай это еще одним генетическим отклонением.

 

Джон замолчал, рассматривая крыши других домов: воспоминания накатывали волнами, проще было сосредоточиться на Шерлоке, чем возвращаться в прошлое.

 

— Думаю, я попробую получить разрешение на врачебную практику, хотя это может растянуться на пару лет. Но почему нет? От жизни на войне устаешь. Я вот — устал.

 

— Ты можешь консультировать Скотланд Ярд. Я уверен, Лестрейд не откажется от помощи такого редкого специалиста, — предложил Шерлок. — В свободное время.

 

— Я могу консультировать тебя, если тебе понадобится помощь такого редкого специалиста, — Джон мягко улыбнулся.

 

Сотрудничество с полицией никогда не входило в его планы. Гриммы не особо подчинялись человеческим законам, потому что чувствовали, когда законы равновесия вершили свое правосудие.

 

Он изловчился и выдернул спрятанную пачку сигарет, Шерлок схватил его локоть, но охотник легко вывернулся. Отступил, дразнясь.

 

— Ты ведешь себя, как подросток, — Шерлок и сам удивился, почему скорее рычит, чем говорит, но Джона это позабавило. Чем больше он показывал черты волка, тем больше веселился охотник. Едва ли это можно было счесть здоровыми приятельскими отношениями, хотя, оценивая обстоятельства, ни о каких отношениях речи вообще не должно было идти.

 

— А ты покупаешься, что заставляет меня повторять снова и снова, — охотник остановился на краю крыши, швырнул пачку куда-то в район мусорных баков, явно промахнулся, но все равно ухмыльнулся победно.

 

Возразить было нечего. Шерлок отлично понимал, что им не помешало бы пробежаться по лесу, расставить все точки над i. На охоте волки и люди бывали вместе. Понимали друг друга, как если бы вдруг стали единым целым. Возможно, когда они передадут ребенка отцу, он пригласит Джона на пробежку где-нибудь подальше от городской суеты. Им обоим она надоедала. И полнолуние не за горами. Что бы ни говорили, но существа ночи с полной луной чувствовали особенный прилив сил, чувствовали магию, переполняющую их.

 

Вернувшийся к нему Джон вдруг прихватил пальцами ухо, что тут же нарушило весь ход размышлений.

 

— Что...

 

— Они отдельно трансформировались. Уши. Ты себя не контролируешь. И не надо на меня рычать.

 

— Это твоя вина.

 

— Это твоя собственная вина. Магия будет беситься, пока ты не дашь ей вырваться и успокоиться, — Джон прислонился к лестнице спиной, плечом задевая Шерлока. — Пока не сомкнутся «объятия».

 

— Что ты знаешь об этом? — волк усилием воли подавил волнение.

 

— Мой лучший друг лигрозуб. Лигрозубы, как и вы, редкие счастливчики. Так что я наблюдал за формированием связи «объятий» из первого ряда. Все мои достопочтенные предки так и не добрались до правды, а существа не любят говорить о себе, не так ли? Вся та чушь, что содержится в учебниках, о чем болтают по телевизору, чем пугают мамы своих непутевых дочек, это же чушь... не бывает «случайных объятий», никогда не было. И про романтическую подоплеку тоже выдумки, некоторые пары часто остаются только лучшими друзьями или верными врагами до конца жизни. Голая правда — это идеальное сочетание, баланс, помогающий существам обрести контроль над собой и своими способностями.

 

— Я предпочел бы прожить жизнь в одиночестве, — огрызнулся Шерлок. Он был уверен, что так и будет, потому что для «объятий» нужно не просто совпадение интересов, а точный противовес, создающий в итоге равновесие сил в паре. Шерлок был сам себе лучшим противовесом: человек разума и волк интуиции.

 

— Тогда разрывай. Потому что то, что у вас нет выбора — это тоже ложь. Магия бывает жестока со всеми, кроме своих детей. С вами она нежна, как с неизбежными последствиями бурной юности.

 

— Твои метафоры...

 

— Ага.

 

Шерлок посмотрел на него, специально повернувшись, чтобы лучше видеть, лучше «читать» собеседника.

 

— Ты представляешь хотя бы, к чему это приведет? Или бравируешь передо мной?

 

— Я думаю, за прошедшие дни ты уже успел убедиться, что меня сложновато напугать. Почему ты вынуждаешь меня озвучивать это снова и снова?

 

— Твой друг... он... он согласился?

 

— О да, в конце концов, согласился. Его дергало пару месяцев, пока я не догадался в чем дело, а последующие два года он боялся смотреть мне в глаза от неловкости.

 

Шерлок моргнул, явно сделав неверный вывод из этого короткого сообщения. Какой-то невероятный, явно неприятный вывод, поэтому Джон продолжил:

 

— У тебя потрясающим ум, который все еще путается в такой области, как «отношения». Все путаются в этом на самом деле, потому что это зыбучая трясина. Но ты так легко разгадываешь загадки, что начинает казаться, будто мне не требуется объяснять, а зря. Опасения моего друга были связаны с тем, что девушка, с которой он заключил связь, до момента их встречи была моей невестой.

 

— О...

 

— Ты «окаешь» очень выразительно, как будто тренировался перед зеркалом, чтобы лучше получалось. Что? На самом деле тренировался?

 

— Чтобы клыки не появлялись.

 

— Я должен был догадаться.

 

•••  
— Я чувствую себя ужасно, — Молли посмотрела в зеркало, подавляя потребность ощупать лицо руками. Под иллюзией было ее собственное лицо, веснушки и вздернутый нос.

 

— Тебе всего лишь пришлось окунуться в зелье, ничего страшного, — Кил проводил ее к самому крайнему столику и подозвал официантку, чтобы заказать кофе. У него хотя бы был мужской голос, не то, что.. смена облика никак не повлияла на ее голосовые связки.

 

Жнец измучил бедную официантку, измучил просьбами добавить в кофе корицу, кориандр и перец, по пути отвесив парочку изящных комплиментов. Потом перелистал все меню еще раз и выбрал шоколадный пирог.

 

— Что ты делаешь? — Молли пнула его под столом, стоило девчонке упорхнуть.

 

— Создаю нашим понедельникам алиби. Думаешь, она запомнит непримечательную парочку, решившую выпить по чашечке кофе до обеда? А так, — он прищурился, видимо, пытаясь выглядеть мужественно, — она уж точно подтвердит, что Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон провели здесь пару часов. Примерно с одиннадцати.

 

Если бы Молли не знала Шерлока, она бы поверила, что перед ней настоящий детектив. Все же не зря они отмокали в той ванной, помогающей принять чужое обличье. С трудом верилось, но она сама выглядела, как Джон, даже в зеркалах и стеклах. Иллюзия не распространялась только на цифровую технику, поэтому им пришлось тщательно продумать маршрут и выбрать такси, чтобы не напороться ни на одну из камер, которая могла выдать их истинную суть.

 

— Они на месте, — Кил достал телефон и проверил сообщение. Действуем по плану. Я заберу машину и направлюсь к ним, ты садишься в другую, отправляешься на Бейкер-стрит и дожидаешься их возвращения.

 

— Я бы предпочла остаться с тобой.

 

— Слишком рискованно. На подготовку плана и так ушло много времени, не будем отступать от него, — он благожелательно улыбнулся официантке, поставивший перед ним кружку с ароматным кофе и заговорил с ней о погоде.

 

Шерлок Холмс, говорящий о погоде — Молли и не надеялась наблюдать такое в этой жизни.

 

Она мысленно вернулась к приготовлениям, которые они произвели за последние двадцать четыре часа до плана «выкради ребенка у ковена ведьм и выйди сухим из воды». Оставалось надеяться, что вся магия, которую она сотворила своими руками, сработает.

 

Магия, сотворенная своими руками, — ни о чем таком она никогда не задумывалась. Но вот же из зеркала на нее смотрел Джон Уотсон с яркими голубыми глазами и мужественным подбородком. И это сделала она. Не то чтобы Молли до конца понимала как и почему, но благодаря руководству Гримма она вроде бы даже начала разбираться в том, как именно получать из зелий то, что требуется. Зелья требовали минимального приложения сил, поэтому с ними могла работать не ведьма ковена, а обычный рыжехвост вроде нее.

 

Джон ей даже начал нравится, когда она перестала испытывать панический страх в его присутствии. Молли подсознательно опасалась охотников, ей пришлось нелегко, когда потребовалось подавить панику и начать думать головой, но нелегко было и в медицинском, где почти не было существ, а она ощущала себя диковиной загадкой, которую однокурсники не прочь были разгадать или лучше — вскрыть.

 

Шерлок, между тем, не боялся охотника. В Шерлоке, конечно, всегда присутствовало что-то граничащее с глупостью, какой-то неизбывный авантюризм прошлого века, но он был волком, а волки лучше прочих чувствуют опасность. Гримм не представлял угрозы для Шерлока.

 

В десяти кварталах от них Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон, разблокировав дверь запасного входа, зашли в больницу.

 

— Который час? — поинтересовался Шерлок, прислонившись к стене одного из складских помещений: секундная передышка, чтобы собраться с мыслями и осмотреться.

 

— Без пяти двенадцать, — откликнулся Джон.

 

— Пошли, узел распределения находится этажом ниже, — Шерлок помнил схему больницы наизусть, он мог бы сориентироваться в ней даже с закрытыми глазами. Десять шагов вперед, аварийный выход, склад, лестница.

 

На следующей двери отсутствовал кодовый замок, поэтому ее пришлось сломать.

 

— Так, теперь нам нужно дернуть вот эти два рычага вниз, и больница перейдет на питание от генераторов, — указал детектив фонариком.

 

— Надеюсь, ты не просто так до утра читал про устройство... Шерлок...

 

Не слушая его, Шерлок рванул нужные рычаги вниз. Что-то внутри подвала щелкнуло и закрутилось. Свет в коридорах мигнул, но тут же загорелся снова.

 

— А теперь быстро поднимаемся наверх. Питание от генераторов автоматически будет обеспечивать током только необходимые для работы части больницы: коридоры, палаты, медицинское оборудование. Административные помещения только что лишились света. Как и пост охраны. У нас есть минут пятнадцать, пока они догадаются, что произошло и направят сюда электрика, — Шерлок осторожно прикрыл шатающуюся дверь и побежал по лестнице вверх.

 

Джон последовал за ним.

 

Сейчас должна была сработать вторая часть плана по отвлечению внимания. Ровно в полдень, как было сказано в описании к заклинанию, которое нужно было привязывать к фазам движения земли вокруг своей оси. Зелье, разлитое в нужных коридорах, должно было погрузить всех живых существ в краткосрочное состояние всеобъемлющего счастья. Сделать их невнимательными, медлительными и бесконечно податливыми. Для распыления зелья пригодились беспризорники, которых вечно подкармливала миссис Хадсон и одаривал работой Шерлок.

 

Они остановились на площадке перед дверью на четвертый этаж — отделение навороженных. Джон достал фляжку с противоядием и сделал короткий глоток, протянул Шерлоку, тот повторил движение.

 

— Время?

 

— Двенадцать часов две минуты. Началось.

 

Оно и в самом деле началось. Люди в коридорах стали похожи на сомнамбул. Взгляд их сделался пустым, будто они видели что-то сквозь стены. Видимо, так оно и было, потому что вскоре они начали разговаривать со своими галлюцинациями, глупо улыбаясь.

 

— Вот так выглядит всеобщее счастье. Ничем не отличается от зомби-апокалипсиса, — заметил Шерлок, проскальзывая между врачами и пациентами к своей цели.

 

— Ты смотрел фильмы о зомби-апокалипсисе?

 

— В рамках изучения массовой культуры, — невозмутимо ответил Шерлок. Но Джон готов был поставить на кон все свое ехидство: Шерлок смотрел неоднократно, пересматривал и удивлялся, как далеко в своих фантазиях готово зайти человечество. — Вот она.

 

Малышку и прям было легко найти. Она спала в обычной кроватке рядом с другими новорожденными, не опутанная десятком проводов. Здоровая, черноволосая и крохотная. Кроватку укрывало с десяток заклинаний, наведенных ведьмами. Ребенка бы не смог взять никто посторонний, а на распутывания заклинаний ушел бы не один час, но если верить Иезекилу, у Джона было право забрать малышку себе, а значит, магия не станет препятствовать ему. У них был только один шанс узнать наверняка.

 

Джон наклонился к кроватке, бросив настороженный взгляд на медсестру, прибывающую в плену собственных счастливых галлюцинаций, и поднял ребенка на руки. Девочка завозилась, но не проснулась. Джон хотел сказать ей что-то милое, вроде «Будешь красавицей, как мама, и умницей, как папа», но быстро передумал. Лучше бы девочка стала кем-то другим и не взяла от родителей ничего.

 

— Ну давай же, — подогнал его Шерлок, осматривая этот уголок блаженного покоя. — Время.

 

Малышку удалось замотать в одеяло. Джон прижал ее к себе, как когда-то прижимал племянницу, и они отправились в обратный путь. Бежать на лестнице вниз на этот раз не получилось.

 

— Мы опаздываем, — информировал его Шерлок, подгоняя.

 

— Знаю, я не хочу упасть с ней на руках, — огрызнулся Джон.

 

— Ты не упадешь, я вас поймаю, — спокойно ответил волк — не Шерлок точно, его существо. Это было любопытно, их различать. Различал ли их сам Шерлок?

 

Свет в коридоре мигнул, но Шерлок уже распахнул перед ними дверь в коридор, ведущий к запасному входу. Успели. Машина ждала у дверей. Джон сел назад, Холмс скользнул на место рядом с водителем.

 

— Поехали.

 

Кил плавно переключил передачу, и они тронулись. Было странно видеть двух одинаковых людей на передних сиденьях: Жнец так и не избавился от зелья, заставляющего его выглядеть как детектив. Шерлок поправил капюшон и отодвинул кресло вглубь машины, чтобы не светиться. Холмс, изменивший своему пальто, в которое ради маскировки влез Кил, смотрелся почти внушительно в зеленой охотничьей куртке.

 

— Как прошло? — поинтересовался Кил, выруливая на узкую улочку. Маршрут они продумали заранее: Джон надеялся, что им удастся миновать самые перегруженные участки дороги. Провести час в пробке было бы весьма обременительно в их ситуации.

 

— Приемлемо, — пояснил Шерлок. Он проверял что-то в телефоне. Вероятно, что-то из информации Скотланд Ярда. Потом подключил наушники, включив радио. — Нас пока не ищут, но действие зелья уже должно подходить к концу.

 

— Значит, едем прямо в порт. У меня билеты на три разных лайнера, но, думаю, подойдет ближайший. Как малышка?

 

— Судя по всему, чувствует себя прекрасно. И, к нашему счастью, спит. Ты увезешь ее из Англии навсегда? — спросил Джон, разглядывая ребенка. — Но ее мать останется здесь.

 

— Агнесса бы согласилась со мной, если бы пришла в себя и могла говорить, — уверенно ответил Кил. — Она знала, что оставлять ребенка ковену нельзя, она хотела от них уйти. Но ей не давали, и риск потерять силы был велик. Я увезу ее, чтобы спрятать, а потом, все возможно, мы вернемся. Когда нас уже не будут искать.

 

— Думаешь, ведьмы успокоятся?

 

— Даже один ребенок, будь он хоть трижды жнец, не заслуживает полноценной поисковой операции. Охранные знаки, что ваши ребята начертили вокруг больницы и на машинах, должны стереть любой след, за который могли бы уцепиться ведьмы. Буря утихнет, быть может, мы вернемся. Мне здесь нравится, я вырос в Шотландии.

 

— Ты воспитаешь из нее жнеца? — задал Джон интересующий его вопрос. Он почему-то чувствовал странную причастность к судьбе девочки, что так доверчиво спала в его руках. Может быть, виной всему была магия обязательств, о которой говорил Кил вначале.

 

Жнец покачал головой. Если на него не смотреть, то легко было позабыть о том, что он выглядит иначе, а голос остался прежним.

 

— Я воспитаю ее, как единственную любимую дочь, — ответил он. — А кем она станет, я не знаю.

 

Что ж. Это было честно.

 

Они припарковались на стоянке для отправляющих в плаванье. Кил достал из багажника чемодан и сумку со всем, что могло понадобиться малышке в дороге. Джон посмотрел на спящую девочку, отстегнул от куртки серебряную иголку и кольнул ее в мизинец. Малышка распахнула черные, мутные со сна глаза, но не заплакала. На пальце выступила капелька крови.

 

— Корабль отплывает через сорок минут... — предупредил Шерлок, посматривая на экран телефона. — Меняемся.

 

Он снял куртку и протянул жнецу, получил в обмен свое пальто и тут же закутался в него. Поправил шарф.

 

— Кил, подойди сюда, дай руку.

 

— Я знал, что ты выкинешь что-то подобное, — недовольно пробурчал жнец и протянул мизинец.

 

Джон повторил манипуляцию, что-то пробормотав себе под нос. Шерлок остался наблюдать со стороны. Он уже догадался, какой обряд задумал провести Джон. Конечно, от Гримма нельзя было бы ожидать слепой веры. Охотники, если и доверяли, то всегда проверяли. Волку это даже нравилось: человек мог позаботиться о себе.

 

Отец и дочь соприкоснулись пальцами, смешивая кровь. Они были родственниками, о чем свидетельствовало оранжевое свечение. Что ж, хоть в этом можно было дальше не сомневаться. Обряд разрушил чары, наложенные Молли, и Кил перестал выглядеть, как Шерлок, стал самим собой.

 

— Возвращаю тебе дочь, больше я не должен заботиться о ней. Ты принимаешь ее в семью под именем Эллисон.

 

Жнец поморщился, ощущая назойливое желание запустить пару стрел в одного конкретного Гримма. Гримма, выбравшего имя для его дочери, чтобы он не забыл об одолжении.

 

— Принимаю ее в семью под именем Эллисон. Да будет так.

 

Свечение вокруг их пальцев полыхнуло красным и погасло.

 

— Что ж, магия не даст тебе причинить ей вред. Это большее, на что я могу надеяться.

 

— Я понимаю, зачем ты это сделал, но не принимаю, — отметил Кил, — надеюсь, наши пути пересекутся не скоро. Или не пересекутся никогда, Гримм.

 

Кил прижал девочку к себе и улыбнулся ей. Малышка зевнула и закрыла глаза. Удивительно сонный ребенок вышел, будто и не жнец, а какой-нибудь медведь или панда.

 

— Пусть магия тебя услышит, Жнец, потому что я тоже не горю желанием. И позаботиться о ней.

 

 

•••  
Лестрейд измучил Джона, заставив его дать подробные показания по делу Агнессы. Где-то на десятой подписанной бумажке после троекратного повторения деталей он начал зевать и подумывать о второй чашке кофе. Они начали в восемь утра, на часах был уже почти полдень. Скотланд Ярд оказался до крайности утомительным.

 

— Спасибо за сотрудничество, мистер Уотсон, вы свободны, — Салли выключила камеру и протянула ему руку для пожатия.

 

— А я думал, мы до ночи просидим, — он улыбнулся. С момента задержания ведьмы в ковене сержант присмирела, стала тщательно выбирать слова и как-то неуловимо расслабилась. Ему эта перемена пришлась по душе.

 

— Бюрократия. Дело будет оцениваться отделом внутренних расследований, так что мы сейчас должны сделать все так, чтобы комар носа не подточил.

 

— Зачем?

 

— Подозреваемая умерла до суда, — Салли начала собирать бумаги, разложенные по столу. — В таких случаях, всегда проводится дополнительная проверка.

 

— А от чего она умерла? — поинтересовался Джон. Он-то полагал, что Агнесса жива и вполне здорова, хоть рождение малышки далось ей непросто. О пропаже девочки, кажется, никто и не вспоминал. Ведьмы постарались замять дело.

 

Салли пожала плечами и посмотрела на него:

 

— Обширное кровотечение. Она не смогла отойти после родов, кровь не сворачивалась, как сказали врачи. Думали обошлось, она пошла на поправку, но ошиблись. Так что Агнесса Брук ныне покоится с миром, или не с миром, учитывая все, что совершила в этой жизни. Пойдемте, я вас провожу, в наших коридорах, кажется, половина свидетелей теряется.

 

Она вывела его в общий зал, где у ее стола уже сидел Шерлок и рассматривал фотографии из выпотрошенных папок.

 

— Дела из архива, — пояснил он для Джона. — Я возьму вот эти два.

 

Салли уже открыла рот, чтобы отказать, но потом ее плечи опустились, она выдохнула и кивнула:

 

— Бери. Только не потеряй, я за них отвечаю.

 

— Пойдем? Или останешься? — спросил Джон: он как раз подумывал о том, не устроить ли праздничный ужин по случаю закрытия дела. Шерлок уже собирался что-то ответить, но его прервал окрик.

 

— Ты!

 

Джон обернулся, встретившись взглядом с юношей лет пятнадцати. Он был невысок, растрепан и явно не в себе. Сорвался бы с места, если бы его за плечо не придерживала женщина — обманчиво хрупкая светловолосая ведьма. Такой не проблема и все кости человеку переломать, если захочет.

 

— Ты убил ее. Если бы не сделал ее человеком, она бы не умерла!

 

— Ричард, — настойчиво потребовала ведьма, — пойдем. Нас уже ждут.

 

— Если у молодого человека есть ко мне вопросы, он может их задать, — предложил Джон. Он по себе знал, что горе ослепляет. Кем бы ни приходилась ему Агнесса, парню было больно. Чертовски больно.

 

— Вопросы? — переспросил он. — Ты заплатишь за то, что сделал, если и не сейчас, то однажды я вернусь и заставлю тебя заплатить.

 

— Ричард! — ведьма сжала руку сильнее. Салли сделала несколько шагов в сторону, чтобы, если что, прикрыть Джона. Хотя нападать на него в зале, полном полицейских, было бы безумием. Но Ричард и был немного безумен.

 

— Прекратите этот балаган!

 

Голос Лестрейда оказался слишком громким. Словно спусковой крючок, он привел в движение всех присутствующих: Ричард сплел пальцы в заклинание, метнувшееся к Джону, Салли попыталась заслонить Гримма и столкнулась с Шерлоком, кто-то охнул, взметнулись бумаги, а Джон... Джон даже не сделал шаг в сторону. Он прочитал заклинание по губам Ричарда и опустил глаза, принимая.

 

Ведьма схватила парня и силой потащила к выходу, пока все прибывали в замешательстве.

 

— Мне приказать их задержать, — быстро уточнил Лестрейд у Джона, который провожал пару взглядом, но явно не спешил бросится в погоню.

 

— Нет, инспектор, ничего смертельного. Юноша явно не в себе, не стоит...

 

— Он потерял тетю и единственного родственника в одном лице, ему хочется кого-то винить. Парень вырос в ковене, они его опекают, но если он напал на вас...

 

Люди не видели заклинаний. Чаще всего не видели. Только последствия. Но охотник не был уверен, что и это ускользнуло от их взгляда, яркое, переливающиеся лиловым. Оказалось, ему повезло.

 

— Нет. Пусть идет. Как вы говорите, его зовут? — стоило запомнить на будущее имя человека, поклявшегося ему отомстить. Гриммы должны были помнить имена.

 

— Ричард Брук.

 

Джон, повинуясь предчувствию, быстро развернулся и подошел к окну, выходившему на улицу. Он подоспел как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как ведьма и юноша подходят к остановившейся у обочине машине. Из машины вышел человек в непримечательном сером костюме и открыл для них заднюю дверь, после чего посмотрел наверх, точно на Джона, хоть и не мог его видеть, и поднял руку в приветствии. Затем, явно рисуясь, шутливо поклонился, как это было принято когда-то. Церемониальный поклон, вот же...

 

У человека не было лица. По крайней мере, Джон не мог его рассмотреть, как не смог и Иезекил. Их заказчик. Как же он не догадался сразу? Ведь все было на поверхности, так очевидно. Он никогда не встречал его, слышал лишь дважды, но слышал. Он должен был вспомнить сразу же! Все сходилось, потому что жнец не смог бы рассмотреть лицо только у одного вида существ. Мифического. Несуществующего вида.

 

— Он шелди! — выдохнул Джон и оттолкнулся от подоконника, чтобы устремиться на улицу. Он бежал так быстро, как только мог, перепрыгивал ступени, потому что чувствовал, что не может оставить мальчишку с этим существом. Не должен. Будущее предостерегало здесь и сейчас.

 

Магия пела, сплетая десятки нитей, определяющих каждый следующий шаг, каждое решение.

 

На улице уже никого не было. Джон едва не вылетел под машину, всматриваясь в плотный городской поток, когда его в последний момент дернули обратно. Шерлок притянул его к себе, крепко стискивая поперек живота:

 

— Ты опоздал. Их уже нет, — раздраженно заявил он. — Не стану больше вытаскивать тебя из-под машины, если так торопишься на тот свет.

 

Несмотря на произнесенные слова, отпускать Джона он не спешил, продолжая сжимать в объятиях. Нет, в «Объятиях», Господи боже мой. Это было почти ожидаемо, но все же, все же... захватывающе.

 

— Дай мне развернуться, — попросил Джон, когда они отошли от проезжей части к стене здания, не отпуская друг друга. — Вот так лучше, а то я чувствовал себя кроликом, пойманным за шкирку. И, думаю, на нас глазел весь отдел убийств.

 

— За кем ты погнался? — потребовал ответов Шерлок.

 

У него было сейчас удивительное лицо — бледное, заостренное, будто нарисованное при помощи тонкой кисти и туши. Люди теряли так много, не видя того, что мог видеть Джон. Впрочем, сейчас все его органы чувств испытывали перегрузку.

 

— Твой заказчик, тот человек, кто руководил Агнессой, давал ей имена, подтолкнул ее к убийствам — он стоял тут и уехал с ее племянником и другой ведьмой. Забрал их. Она ведь не сама пришла к идее убийств, Шерлок, он подсказал ей выход, составил заклинание, подобрал жертв так, чтобы она захотела убивать, даже под угрозой разрушить отношения с любовником. Ему было что-то нужно от нее.

 

— И почему ты в этом уверен?

 

— Он шелди. Только шелди попадает подходит под описание Кила. Я не вспомнил тогда, — Джон старался лишний раз не дергаться, ожидая пока магия даст им отойти друг от друга. Шерлок явно эмоционально отнесся к его попытке нырнуть под машину и теперь от него фонило тревогой и звериным желанием защищать — как тогда, когда появился жнец.

 

— Я никогда о таком не слышал. Что он такое?

 

— Человек без лица. То есть ты, вероятно, увидишь тот облик, который он будет носить, но я — нет. Про них говорили, что их не осталось, что они — выдумка. Даже мои предки верили, что шелди — плод чьей-то нездоровой фантазии и бабушкины сказки. Но если они есть, они совершенно уникальные существа. И о них никто ничего не знает.

 

— Ты так и будешь говорить «частями»?

 

— Я помню только то, что, по легендам, шелди рождаются людьми, но, проходя какой-то ритуал, становятся существами. В принципе, это невозможно. Наука доказала, что люди и существа — биологически разные виды. Разные по ДНК. Но в прошлом считали, что шелди могли менять свою суть. Умирая, как люди, они теряют свой истинный облик, поэтому Гриммы видят их, как людей без лица. И жнецы тоже.

 

Шерлок довольно хмыкнул, отступая на шаг и освобождая его. Можно было выдохнуть и посмотреть ему в глаза — серые, внимательные, в любой момент готовые вспыхнуть золотом. Впрочем, даже без этого было удобно. И спокойно. Джон не ошибся.

 

— И как его найти? Если он все время выглядит иначе, ты не сможешь его описать, а ковен будет молчать. Они замешаны, не сомневаюсь.

 

— Никак, если он сам не захочет выйти на нас. Хотя, думаю, он все же оставляет какие-то следы, если как-то вышел на Агнессу, а потом на Ричарда, так что тебе придется что-нибудь придумать, чтобы выйти на след. И я почему-то уверен, что он заберет мальчишку себе. Он ему нужен, так что попробуем потянуть за эту ниточку. Этот Брук, кстати, ведьма в мужском обличье.

 

— Не такая уж редкость, статистически один к двум сотням, примерно. — Шерлок внимательно наблюдал за Джоном, сверяя свои ощущения с каким-то предыдущими представлениями о формирующейся связи. Его зрение слегка плыло, перестраиваясь, вероятно, он получил возможность видеть окружающий мир, как его видят Гриммы. Даже глаза зверя не шли ни в какое сравнение с этой четкостью и яркостью красок, ощущение было такое, будто кто-то подкрутил настройки. Интересно, что получил Джон? Он спросит об этом потом.

 

— Талантливый мальчик. И умный. Знаешь ли ты, что большинство заклинаний не действует на Гриммов, так? Но есть и те немногие, что действуют. Он выбрал как раз такое. Редкое проклятие, не думал, что в Англии кто-то им владеет.

 

— Проклятие сработало? Я его не видел, подумал, что у него не хватило сил. Почему я его не видел?

 

Шерлок практически окаменел, будто застыл на месте, прислушиваясь к себе, потому что связь могла рассказать ему больше, но не так много, как хотелось. Джон поспешил развеять его опасения:

 

— Нет, не сработало. Из-за тебя, собственно, вероятно, из-за этого ты не смог его рассмотреть, — Шерлока нужно было взять за руку и успокоить. Физический контакт срабатывал, приводил в норму нестабильную энергию притяжения. Вот так, круговыми движениями по открытому запястью.

 

— Что за проклятье?

 

— Пусть никто никогда не полюбит тебя, — произнес Джон, перемещая пальцы и поглаживая раскрытую ладонь: Шерлок совсем перестал носить перчатки в последнее время, явно не случайно, — такое проклятие. За «никогда» не отвечаю, но продержалось бы лет пять, готов поклясться. Неприятная штука.

 

— Из-за «объятий»?

 

— Да, из-за «объятий». Даже незавершенной, висящей под огромным знаком вопроса связи хватило на то, чтобы проклятие не сработало. Отразилось от меня к тебе и схлопнулось. Выглядело весьма красочно, почти как фейерверк, чтоб ты знал. Иногда я чувствую магию, но не понимаю, что она хочет сказать, будто бы она специально не дает мне знать, потому что еще не пришло время. Возможно, дело в том, что ты стоял в двух шагах, или в неопытности юноши... или в прочности всего того, что висит под знаком вопроса.

 

— Больше нет, — перебил его Шерлок, снова обнимая. Он никак не мог отделаться от этой потребности. И дело вряд ли было только в инстинктах. Похоже, он не отделается от нее никогда. Это удивительно мало заботило его в данный момент.

 

— Больше не висит?

 

— Нет.

 

— Ну, хорошо.

 

— Хорошо?

 

— Абсолютно. На этом будем считать, что ты спас меня от ужасного проклятия и отправимся отмечать победу добра над злом. Нравится быть героем?

 

— Очень.

 

 

•••  
Вместо эпилога:

 

В Женеве было прохладно. Ричард плотнее запахнул пальто и, бросив короткий взгляд на изогнутую платформу, выступающую за стеклянный козырек вокзала, нырнул в поезд. Отряхнулся, словно мог принести промозглую погоду внутрь вместе с собой. Прошел между рядами и сел за столик напротив высокой темноволосой женщины. Сейчас он выглядел старше своих шестнадцати, а она не выглядела... он бы не рискнул даже пытаться угадать ее возраст. 

 

— Успел, — коротко усмехнулась она и отложила телефон. Погладила его по щеке в приветствии, будто заботилась, будто пыталась заменить ему тетю. Или давно отошедшую в мир иной мать.

 

— Конечно, — ответил он и отстранился, — я спешил к тебе, Морган.

 

Морган — не было ее именем. У нее вообще не было ни имени ни пола, не было даже лица, чтобы только своего, а не украденного облика, не было отпечатков пальцев и маркеров ДНК. Только имя-кличка, всегда начинающиеся на «М», он понятия не имел, почему. Иногда традициям из-за их глупости даже не получалось придумать объяснения. Однажды он станет таким же. Он уже на пути к этому, к власти и возможностям.

 

— Мы найдем твою сестру, Ричард, — пообещала она, — как бы хорошо ее ни прятали, я найду ее. Ты же знаешь?

 

— Я знаю, Морган, я знаю. Гримм не отделается от меня так легко...

 

У него пока было недостаточно сил и знаний, но в один прекрасный день, он уверен, довольно скоро, он вернется, чтобы отплатить за все. И его новый опекун поможет ему в этом. Она/он пообещали.

 

— Мне нравится, когда ты пылаешь жаждой мщения. Это делает тебя другим, — заметила Морган, когда поезд тронулся, — даже глаза горят. Ты уже выбрал себе новое имя, Ричард? В Цюрихе я хочу подготовить тебе документы. И мы продолжим твое обучение.

 

— Выбрал, — он не зря пролистывал несколько дней тома по истории древнейших семейств Британии, он нашел имя, что принадлежал ему по праву и по крови. Забытое имя. Он не наследовал денег, но с имени тоже можно получить дивиденды, если правильно им распорядится. — Мориарти. Меня будут звать Мориарти.

 

— Неплохой выбор, — одобрила она, — ты будешь хорошим преемником. Мне не хотелось бы разочароваться в тебе.

 

— Мне не хотелось бы разочаровать, учитель, — он опустил глаза в знак послушания. Она осталась довольна, следовало полагать.

 

До Цюриха можно было поспать. Ричард посмотрел в окно, провожая взглядом пригород столицы. Ему нравилось запоминать мелочи, но совсем не нравилась Швейцария, как не нравились и Германия, и Австрия. Некстати вспомнилась пословица о том, что нет места лучше дома.

 

В Англию он вернется. Только это будет долгий путь. Пожалуй, длиннее, чем он когда-либо представлял в своей жизни. Ричард сжал кулаки, прислушиваясь к пульсирующий внутри магии. Магия пела надсадно и жалостливо, магия ждала своего часа.


End file.
